Only Time
by Caffrey Dreams
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are safe at Dalton away from the bullies; free to be themselves. But now they must struggle through challenges as they are forced to make some of the hardest decisions of their lives as walls are thrown up around them. MPreg warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Only Time.**

Kurt and Blaine had been in a happy relationship for almost a year now, settled at Dalton Academy away from the bullies; free to be themselves. They had the future all mapped out as they finished up their senior year together. But all that changed with one word... baby. Only time will tell if they can struggle through the challenges they face as they are forced to make some of the hardest decisions of their lives as walls are thrown up around of them.

_I have read a few MP stories lately and rather fancied trying my hand at writing my own. The majority I have seen include Blaine as the carrier so I thought I'd try out Kurt as the carrier. _

_Let's think if this as a prologue because obviously this will be fairly AU so this is very much setting the scene, I will build the 'verse more as the story progresses so hopefully it will clear up any points of confusion but feel free to send me a message or leave a question in the reviews if you need something clarifying._

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter One.**

Kurt was very much aware there was something wrong as he sat with his head over the toilet bowl. But what was actually wrong was a far cry from what he was expecting.

It all started about two weeks ago, Kurt had been sick more times in the past two weeks than in the past two years. Almost every morning he had awoken to the feeling of nausea and sickness, having to quickly roll out of bed, whilst trying to avoid a head rush, just to get to the bathroom in time to crouch beside the toilet to revisit his dinner.

Thankfully, as soon as the boys had officially announced their relationship to the Warblers Kurt and Blaine's roommates had agreed to a reorganisation so that Kurt and Blaine could room together. They may have two single beds but it was rare that both beds got used unless it was ridiculously hot even then they boys were willing to put up with the heat until it became unbearable.

Over the past two weeks, Kurt was even more thankful for their shared room with attached bathroom than ever before.

Blaine heard Kurt's throwing up, no matter how hard he had tried to keep silent. The curly haired boy appeared in the doorway looking bed ruffled. Once he spotted Kurt hunched over on the bathroom floor he dropped to his knees and pulled his boyfriend of almost a year into his arms.

"Shhh baby" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he stroked his hair.

At any other time Kurt would have batted his hand away but Kurt wasn't even strong enough to playfully reprimand his boyfriend at this moment.

Once Kurt's breathing had returned to normal and his body physically relaxed Blaine spoke again.

"Baby, are you okay?" Blaine asked his tone heavy with concern for the boy in his arms.

"I'm fine Blaine. Look I don't even have a temperature; it's probably just stress or something." Kurt reassured his lover, though he wasn't sure which of them he was trying to reassure most.

He had never been sick this long before and he felt so odd, but he refused to go to the doctors or the hospital, not since his Mom died or since his Dad's heart problems last year.

"I know you keep saying you don't want to go to the doctor but you have been throwing up every day for at least two weeks now baby. This isn't like you, this isn't normal. I can't stand seeing you ill. I know you try to hind it, passing it off as just needing to go to the restroom but I see your face before you sprint away. It's not healthy, Kurt, and I can't stand not being able to do anything. If you are still sick by the weekend we are taking you to the doctors. No argument."

Blaine added the last words as an afterthought when he saw the defiance in Kurt's eyes. For once Blaine would be the one to take control of the situation, it wasn't often Kurt had to be forced to do something but Blaine really was worried now.

Kurt didn't even have the energy to fight Blaine anymore so he half shrugged and nodded, leaning back into his boyfriends hold, letting his eyes flicker shut. He was so exhausted even though he had just woken up.

Kurt had no idea how long they sat there on the cold tiled floor when he heard the buzz of his phone alarm ring out.

"Come on baby, we have to get ready for class, if you feel up to it that is?"

Blaine asked the same question every morning he had found Kurt like this, the same worried expression crossing his forehead, pulling his eyebrows together.

"I'll be fine, I just need to take a shower and freshen up"

Kurt replied confidently as he rose from the floor slowly, feeling the colour come back to his cheeks. He was starting to feel better already now that the room had stopped spinning beneath him.

Blaine nodded and moved over to the counter, putting toothpaste on both their toothbrushes as Kurt stripped down and climbed into the shower. Kurt turned up the heat on the thermostat and stood under the pounding faucet, allowing the water droplets to massage into his body. He felt Blaine move into the shower stall beside him as he stood there with his eyes closed, but he didn't need to open them, the feel of knowing his love was beside him was enough by now to bring him comfort. Blaine massaged shampoo and then conditioner into his scalp softly but therapeutically. Blaine pressed his lips to the top of Kurt's spine before whispering gently.

"Go get ready beautiful."

Kurt nodded without a word, climbing out of the shower and drying himself before picking up the toothbrush Blaine had laid out for him. Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink as he cleaned his teeth. His usually flawless skin looked blotchy and sickly pale rather than just his usual creamy white skin with bags under his eyes from restless sleep.

Kurt sighed deeply before heading back into their dorm room to dress in the outfit he picked out the night before as always, flashing Blaine a soft smile as his boyfriend exited the shower.

The rest of the day passed in the same lethargic manner as has encompassed their lives since Kurt had first become sick. Their usual fast paced daily routine had not changed but time seemed to move slower, and it felt like even though they still got everything done that needed to be attended to it was if the tasks were never really finished as if nothing was quite perfect.

Three days later Blaine brought up the topic of the doctors again. They had both collapsed into bed curled together after a particularly long Warblers practice.

"Kurt, you really need to go to the doctors, you look like you are about to pass out!"

Yeah Blaine, that's because its 9pm and we have been in practice for three hours on a Friday night. Just because you have seemingly endless energy doesn't mean we all do!"

Kurt had replied in an irritated tone.

"You aren't usually this tired though, you love practice and today you looked like you want to be anywhere but there."

Blaine countered back. He heard a sniffle from his boyfriend then.

"Come on Kurt, I'm sorry I just worry about you, please go to the doctors, I don't want you to be sick, I can't take it worrying about you, please?"

Blaine almost begged, pulling Kurt closer into him so that for once Kurt was the small spoon.

"Okay."

Kurt finally agreed and Blaine let out a breath of relief. Whatever happened, whatever was wrong with his love at least he would know instead of worrying constantly, they would get through it together.

"It'll be okay."

Blaine whispered before pressing Kisses into Kurt's hair.

"I love you."

"Love you too"

Kurt replied voice thick with sleep and Blaine felt the taller boy go limp in his arms as sleep overtook him.

Monday afternoon found the boys in East Lima's doctor's office. Kurt's knee jittered nervously as he watched the second hand on the clock tick over agonisingly slowly. The silence was so very loud, the tiny noises echoing in Kurt's ears like a crescendo. The sound of heals clicking down the lino covered hall way, of pages in magazines being flipped with disinterest, of phones ringing down distant hallways round shadowy corners behind closed doors.

"Mr Kurt Hummel?"

A voice called and Kurt's head shot up. He swallowed thickly before Blaine squeezed the hand he had been holding and half pulling Kurt from his seat when he didn't move.

Kurt really disliked medical professionals, the sterile scent making him feel queasy again.

The kind faced nurse led them down a hallway into a small room indicating for Kurt to sit on the bed and Blaine took the seat beside him, not letting go of Kurt's hand giving the taller boy the reassurance he so desperately needed.

"Hello Mr Hummel, my name is Nurse Mathews and I will be taking an initial assessment before we get the doctor in, who's your friend here?"

She introduced herself with a smile before looking over at Blaine.

Kurt gulped.

"This is Blaine, my, my boyfriend"

Kurt's voice gave off more confidence than he felt and that was saying something as he stuttered over the word "boyfriend". They were still very wary about the majority of the population of Lima.

Nurse Mathews gave Blaine a smile before turning back to Kurt.

"So, what seems to be wrong Kurt?"

The nurse asked kindly, with a motherly smile that reminded him of Carole.

Blaine gave Kurt a nod and a squeeze of his hand in encouragement and he turned back to the nurse.

"Well, I've been feeling lethargic and tired even though I have slept a lot and also sick and dizzy and I have been sick quite a few times."

Kurt flashed his gaze to Blaine every so often when as he spoke.

"And mood swings."

Blaine interjected just before the nurse continued.

"Okay, how long have you had these symptoms, any temperature or things of that nature?"

She questioned, scribbling notes onto a clipboard in her lap.

Kurt shook his head.

"No fever, but it's been almost three weeks now."

He replied, squeezing Blaine's hand tighter.

"Okay Kurt, I'd like to take some bloods and then the doctor will be in to talk to you, okay?"

The nurse looked up at him with a thoughtful smile.

Kurt nodded silently, rolling up his shirt sleeve as directed.

"Okay, sharp scratch."

Kurt looked away from his arm to Blaine who mouthed "I love you" and then the pain was over and Kurt breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Won't be too long, just hang on in here."

Nurse Mathews gave them a smile waved before leaving the two boys alone.

"You are doing brilliantly, Kurt, I know how much you hate hospitals and doctors after everything with your Mom and then your Dad. Everything is going to be okay"

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and the chestnut haired boy snuggled into the honey eyed boys chest.

The boys didn't have to wait too long before a female doctor appeared in the doorway, she cleared her throat softly but smiled as they eventually pulled apart.

"Okay, Mr Hummel I'm Doctor Lancaster and I have your test results. I would like, Blaine here isn't it? To step outside for a moment if that's okay?"

She said gently.

A look of horror passed over Kurt's features.

"Please can Blaine not stay?"

He almost begged.

"Just for two minutes Kurt, please."

The doctor replied.

Blaine nodded.

"I will be right outside the door honey."

He gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the forehead before exiting the room feeling the nerves pooling in his stomach, praying that the news wasn't too bad.

"I have a couple of last questions before I give you the results" Doctor Lancaster looked him in the eye with a serious expression on her face. "Are you sexually active?"

Kurt blushed an impressive shade of crimson at this question and simply gave a short nod.

She added a note to the clipboard that Nurse Mathews had held earlier.

"Have you ever been tested for the carrier gene?"

Kurt simply shook his head with a look of confusion across his features.

"The what gene?"

"The carrier gene allows males to conceive and carry a child. It is actually quite common in males however only rarely do cases come to our attention as the male must be sexually active with another man for it to actually do anything. Research in the last decade had allowed us to discover that those rare cases of male pregnancy were not such a rare occurrence or rather that the ability was not such a rare occurrence."

Kurt's mouth gaped wide as he tried to digest what the Doctor was telling him… "carrier gene", "conceive and carry", "a child", "male pregnancy", "Not such a rare occurrence".

A flicker of a chuckle crossed Doctor Lancaster's face.

"What I am trying to tell you, Kurt, is that you are pregnant."

The colour drained from the chestnut haired boys face as he blinked rapidly.

"But I can't, I can't be…"

"I assure you Kurt you most defiantly are, from both your symptoms and your blood samples which tested positive."

Doctor Lancaster smile reassuringly.

"Would you like your boyfriend to come back in or shall I give you your papers and prescriptions and leave?"

"I. want. To. Go"

Kurt stutters.

"Okay dear, make sure you stop at the pharmacy and get these filled. This first is for anti-nausea medication; it should help with the feeling sick and dizzy you experience, though it works differently on everyone so it may not fully release the sickness but make it more bearable. This second one is for pre-natal vitamins because the sickness will be causing you to lose vital nutrients to help the baby grow."

Baby.

That one word send Kurt's mind into a whirl wind, his hand flinched to his stomach before he could even think.

He was having a baby. He and Blaine were having a baby. Their baby.

But what if Blaine left him, what if Blaine didn't want this; if he thought it would ruin his life?

What would Kurt do then?

He couldn't raise a child alone.

He was only seventeen, a senior in high school.

What was he going to do?

Could he really have an abortion, could he kill the little life growing inside of him?

Doctor Lancaster touched his arm in a comforting manner.

"You don't have to make any decisions yet sweetheart. I will schedule you a follow up appointment with the obstetrician"

Kurt just nodded, his brain still fogged over with the fears of Blaine's reaction. He had messed everything up. Life had been so perfect for the two boys for the past year; they had dreamed and planned for the future and now it was all collapsing around them, dreams shattered.

"I have some papers here with all the information you will need and I will send you out a letter with the date and time of your next appointment in the mail so keep an eye out and remember those prescriptions."

Doctor Lancaster gave him one last smile before Kurt hopped off the examination bed and mumbled a "thank you" as he exited, finding Blaine sat on a bench right outside the door.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug as he saw the worry in his boyfriend's eyes. Kurt relaxed into Blaine's grip, praying this wouldn't be the end. He couldn't do this without Blaine.

"Can we go?"

Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine gave him a worried look, his eyebrows furrowing in worry once more.

"Can we talk when we get back to Dalton?"

Kurt felt so small, like a child being told off by their parents for sneaking candy before dinner.

"Of course baby, whatever you need, it's going to be okay, whatever it is we can get through it I promise I will always be here no matter what"

Blaine reassured him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Kurt thought to himself as the word "baby" send his mind spinning once more.

"Wait, pharmacy."

Kurt choked out; looking down at the papers the doctor had given him for the first time. There were two small slips of paper which he assumed to be the prescriptions for the medication and an envelope which would hold the answers.

Blaine nodded and Kurt couldn't miss the increased look of fear in his boyfriends face; engulfing his honey eyes.

The hour drive back to Dalton was tense; Kurt kept his eyes fixed out of the passenger side window watching the scenery flash by as they travelled down the highway as he clutched onto the envelope of papers and small bag of pills.

Kurt felt dizzy as he climbed out of Blaine's car so took the hand his boyfriend offered gratefully. They walked in silence still as they made their way through the gently buzzing halls of Dalton Academy. Classes were long since over and many students milled around the halls chatting to their friends. They passed the bursting cafeteria but didn't stop; neither felt able to stomach food at that moment. The smell of food certainly didn't help Kurt's nausea.

Eventually they reached the dorm room. Blaine held open the door for Kurt and the taller boy headed straight for the bed, collapsing down and curling into a ball on top of the comforter.

The pressure of tears that had been aching dully behind Kurt's eyes reached a peak and the damn finally broke, hot tears spilled over his cheeks.

"Blaine."

Kurt's voice cracked.

"Hey hey Shhh it's okay baby I'm here it's going to be okay."

All Blaine could do was hold Kurt in his arms and try and comfort him the best he could.

"Blaine I'm so sorry, I've ruined everything"

Kurt sobbed into the honey eyed boys shirt.

"Kurt, come here, look at me."

Blaine caught Kurt's chin in his soft calloused fingers, tilting his head until their eyes met.

"Whatever it is I promise it's not your fault and I'm here Kurt I swear whatever it is I'm here."

Kurt gulped and patted the bed, reaching blindly for the papers he had dropped and handed the envelope to Blaine.

The shorter boy took the envelope.

"Is this-?"

All Kurt could do was nod as Blaine pulled out the sheets and leaflets.

Kurt watched Blaine's eyes widen in the same way his had done when Doctor Lancaster had first said the words. All Kurt could do was watch as Blaine soundlessly mouthed the words that had sent Kurt's mind into a frenzy.

"Carrier gene". "Conceive and carry". "Child". "Male pregnancy". "Not such a rare occurrence".

"Kurt? Are you, are we…"

Blaine was speechless.

"Yes."

And then Blaine was pulling Kurt into closer his arms and Kurt was weeping endlessly, grasping at Blaine's shirt trying to ground himself as his shoulders wracked with sobs.

"I'm never leaving you alone."

Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think; this is the first time I have published my work. I also publish this on Scarves and Coffee because I know people like different formats.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is here a lot faster than I thought it would be but I really enjoy writing this story. Apologies in advance for errors as I write this late at night so my proof reading isn't quite up to scratch.

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Two.**

Blaine held Kurt all night; they fell asleep in each other's arms, still in the clothes they had worn to Kurt's appointment, the papers Doctor Lancaster had given Kurt scattered across the bed spread beside them.

Kurt was jerked from his sleep by a twisting in his stomach and once more found himself hunched over the toilet until he was dry reaching since he hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime the day before. This was going to get tiring very, very quickly now he knew it was going to be happening for the next couple of months.

Oh god.

That thought brought yesterday's news right back to the front of his mind.

Pregnant.

Kurt slid down until he was sitting on the bathroom floor. He and Blaine hadn't talked about what they were going to do, not really, even though Blaine had promised he wouldn't leave Kurt alone.

Kurt didn't look up when Blaine entered the room and put his arms around Kurt's shoulders comfortingly. Kurt didn't even want to think about this. He had been worrying so much about what Blaine would think or say or do that he hadn't even stopped to consider what his father, or their friends, would say.

Burt would be angry, he would be so disappointed and Kurt didn't want to disappoint his father, that was the last thing he wanted to do, and what about Carole? Would his step-mom think he was a freak? Oh and Finn, his step-brother would probably be confused as hell and once you told Finn something it didn't stay a secret for long because he always told Rachel everything and she certainly didn't understand the meaning of personal.

Kurt was terrified of what the world would say. He was such a confident person on the outside; he would never let his bullies see him hurting and he had barely shed a tear since his mother's death. Maybe sometimes it wasn't good to keep things bottled up and since he had been with Blaine he bottled things up les. Despite all that he didn't want everyone to think he was even more of a freak. These male pregnancies might be more common but it wasn't hugely public knowledge since he was gay and had never heard of another couple with a child that was biologically their own; both of theirs.

Kurt physically shivered at the thought of what was to come; both the expected and the unexpected, his hands involuntarily dropped to cover his lower abdomen. Kurt felt Blaine's arms pulling him closer into a hug.

"Hey honey come shower."

Blaine said softly pulling Kurt to his feet. The taller boy worked on auto pilot as he took the glass of water and rinsed the acid taste from his mouth before stripping down and showering. Blaine had left the room but by the time Kurt was finished washing Blaine was back with Kurt's towel in hand and softly dried off Kurt who was almost unable to function as if his brain was pushing through the motions.

Kurt dressed in silence as Blaine showered and when the shorter boy exited the bathroom he stared at his boyfriend for a few moments in confusion as he pulled on his school pants.

Kurt was dressed simply in his grey uniform pants and white shirt. Yes it was Tuesday so yes he had to wear school uniform but there were no accessories that Kurt had been gradually adding to his uniform that often included accessories on his blazer lapel or shirt collar or even a belt or suspenders ever now and them.

There was something subdued about Kurt and Blaine could tell the other boy was worried, even scared, from the way his glaze eyes were darting around the room and was biting his lip which was now very pink and swollen.

"Kurt, honey, come here."

Blaine held out his hand to Kurt, which he took in both of his, gripping so tight Blaine feared for his blood circulation. Blaine sat with his back to the head board and legs open. He pulled Kurt into his lap and held him tightly.

"Now listen to me Kurt, I can see your scared, hell, I'm scared too. I want us to be really honest about this because, I mean, we are in High School and this is something I know I never believed could happen so it's a huge shock. So let's take out time, I want you to be comfortable and confident and sure as to what to do. So I'm not going to pressure you and whatever decision you make I will support you. Like I said last night I promise I'm not going to leave you. I love you Kurt Hummel and this is our baby and I'm not going to make you do anything by yourself. I think you, we, need to at least tell your Dad sooner rather than later whatever decision you make and I will be there beside me, if you want me to be, even though your Dad will probably skin me alive, but if you will have me I will be right there with you."

Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear; pouring every ounce of honesty he could muster from his heart into those words. Blaine had never been the best at expressing his feelings and Kurt knew that, but Kurt had opened him up; when it came to Kurt, Blaine could say anything he felt so easily, the words just came to him and he didn't have to fight it. Yeah, maybe he would never be as eloquent as Kurt but the sentiment was always the same and Kurt always reminded him of that.

"Blaine, my Dad, he's going to-"

Kurt stuttered and then the tears came. He sobbed into Blaine's bare chest, unable to control his fears anymore.

"Shhh, my love, it's all going to be okay. Please don't get yourself worked up it's not good for the baby."

Blaine stroked Kurt's unstyled hair, pressing kisses into it. Blaine didn't even blink using the word baby; it was like it was the most natural thing in the world. He had dreamed of a family with Kurt, though he never expected they would be able to have one naturally of their own but he wasn't about to argue with their little miracle.

"But he-"

Kurt hiccupped, as his sobs caught in his throat.

"Just remember your Dad isn't going to hate you, he won't be angry, he isn't like that. You weren't to know this could happen, he will understand, I promise honey."

Blaine reassured his boyfriend, trying to reassure himself in the process. The last thing he wanted was for Burt to react badly and Blaine had had enough experience of parents reacting badly to last him a life time, he didn't want Kurt to go through the same thing. But Burt couldn't be more different to Richard Anderson.

Kurt eventually calmed down; his breathing slowly returned to normal and he looked up into Blaine's eyes properly for the first time since the news yesterday. Being in Blaine's arms calmed Kurt; he felt safe there, like he was home. He truly believed that Blaine wouldn't leave him. How had he ever doubted his love?

They had such a good relationship, not just as boyfriends but as friends. They always trusted each other with everything, always communicating and making sure they were both totally comfortable. For example the first time they had made love.

It had been slow and careful; always making sure the other was comfortable before they took the next step every time. It had been filled with hasty unpractised motions, jittering nerves and anxious laughter. But in the end it had been perfect because it was totally them. There was no sense of rush, no pressure, just love.

Kurt had never doubted Blaine before and he wasn't about to start now.

"Honey, if you don't want to go to class today I can tell them you are ill and I can come back and stay with you?"

Blaine suggested, his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"No Blaine, I'm fine."

Kurt replied bluntly, sitting up and stalking back into the bathroom to continue his moisturising routine.

Blaine sighed almost inaudibly; this must be those mood swings. He got up off the bed and followed his lover into the bathroom and snaked his arms around the slim boy's waist.

"Baby, I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Stop worrying, Blaine, this is all normal, didn't you read those papers? This is just like any other pregnancy so I'm going to get sick, I'm going to get hormonal and cry so just leave me alone."

Kurt snapped.

"Honey, I can't help but worry, I never have, and now I have two of you to worry about."

Blaine sighed, trying not to get exasperated. Though, now he thought about it, Kurt was probably more exasperated by the mood swings than he was.

Kurt finished his morning routine before speaking to Blaine again.

"I just don't feel like I have control over any of this, Blaine"

Kurt eventually spoke up, biting his lip.

"It's like it's all just been thrown upon me. My body isn't mine anymore with the sickness and mood swings. Then there is suddenly the pressure of telling my Dad something that I didn't even know could happen. That's the worst. I didn't even know it could happen, it was never my choice."

Kurt said carefully, never quite meeting Blaine's eyes.

Blaine caught Kurt's chin with his thumb.

"Kurt, do you- do you not want to keep it?"

He asked in a hoarse voice. Of course he would support Kurt whatever decision he made, it was his body after all and Blaine respected his boyfriend enough to not pressure him. But Blaine had never really considered this option; the news was still so fresh that his mind hadn't yet surpassed the initial "we are having a baby" stage enough to think ahead.

It was hard enough growing up a gay teen in Ohio, and it was hard growing up as teenage parents, but throw both of those together and you really did have a challenge to say the least.

Kurt moved over to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes cast down, but flickering up when Blaine sat down beside him.

"I'm just so scared Blaine. What will everyone say? We were bullied enough for just being gay, but now we have physical proof walking around."

Kurt absently gestured to his stomach.

"Not just that, but we are teenagers, we will barely be out of High School, can we really raise a baby on our own?"

Kurt bit down on his lip hard this time and drew blood.

Blaine leaned over and kissed it away.

"I promise I won't try and force you to do anything but we can do this. We got through the bullies before, we are safe here at Dalton we know that, and as for raising a baby I just know we can do anything."

Blaine replied taking Kurt's hand.

"Remember when I promised that we could do it together when you very first visited Dalton? That didn't stop being true after you confronted Karofsky and moved here you know. Whatever happens I will be right here beside you."

Blaine moved Kurt's hand to his own heart, covering it with his own palm.

"We can do this."

Blaine whispered before leaning in to kiss his glassy-eyed lover.

The kiss started out soft and slow but soon Kurt was kissing back with a fierce passion, his tongue fighting into Blaine's mouth and battling for dominance as they moved their mouths together like a tango. Kurt won out the fight and explored every inch of Blaine, before licking across Blaine's lower lip; tasting.

The boys both shuddered as the kiss heated but Blaine pulled back.

"We can."

Kurt replied, repeating Blaine's works.

Blaine slid off the bed.

"We have to go to class now, baby."

He grinned, pecking Kurt on the check and slipping his shirt and blazer on and heading for the door.

* * *

You have no idea how much I like putting Kurt through ups and downs of emotions poor boy. Also I'd love to hear what gender you want the baby to be! I have an idea but I'd love your in-put too! I track and tag "fic; only time" and "fic; only time extras" on tumblr for anything relating to this story including updates!


	3. Chapter 3

_I have been blown away by the response to this fic so fast I never expected all these alerts and favourites and even reviews! I really do appreciate reviews and I try to reply to everyone though I am having a problem with replies on Scarves and Coffee but all your messages really make my day! So here is the next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Three. **

The next few days passed in much the same way as that first. Kurt woke up to the feeling of sickness almost every morning and every morning Blaine would come and comfort him. Two days after the visit to the doctors the boys finally remembered about the anti-nausea medication the doctor had given Kurt and that provided a sense of relief at least for a short while.

Friday came slower than ever. The week dragged on as Kurt was constantly distracted. He was usually model student but his teachers noticed a change in him that week. He hardly paid attention in class and his homework as done to the bare minimum.

Kurt trudged his way through the halls of Dalton to meet Blaine after one of their classes that they did not share. His mind was lost in space, all he could think of was the fact there was a little life growing inside of him. But he still didn't really believe it, it just didn't feel real.

He had accepted the fact he would have to tell his father and had considered all the practical considerations of raising a baby but somehow he felt disconnected, as if he really didn't believe there was something growing inside of him. At the moment he just felt as if he was ill.

Kurt stopped off at the office to collect his mail and flicked through a couple of letters; apparently his car insurance was running out next month and a post card from Rachel from New York when her Dad's took her to see Chicago on Broadway last week.

The last envelope was the one he had been anxiously waiting for since his visit to the doctors on Monday. Kurt shakily ripped open the envelope. There was a time and date in bold near the top of the letter Wednesday, 2pm, Doctor Harrison, were the only words Kurt picked out as his hands quivered. There was a second hand written letter attached from Doctor Lancaster.

_Doctor Harrison is a college of mine and she specialises in male pregnancy in Ohio. I assure you she is the best doctor to take care of the three of you. Feel free to contact me if you need anything, Kurt. _

Doctor Lancaster had signed the bottom of the note with her cell phone number and Kurt felt a little more reassured. He hated hospitals and doctors' offices but he had warmed to Doctor Lancaster and if she trusted Doctor Harrison then he felt safer and more comfortable.

Kurt hadn't moved from his spot in the hallway where he had opened the letter from the doctor when Blaine came up behind him; snaking his arms around his boyfriends' shoulders.

"What's the letter honey?"

Blaine asked, looking over Kurt's shoulder, trying to read the other boys expression.

"OBGYN appointment."

Kurt replied in a hushed tone; his voice expressionless as his eyes darted around them as if checking to make sure there was nobody around.

"Wednesday."

Kurt added seeing a million more questions in Blaine's eyes.

"Are you- do you want me to come?"

Kurt turned around, surprised.

"Of course I want you to come!"

Kurt exclaimed with a laugh, and pulled Blaine into a bone crushing hug. Kurt's heart felt lighter every time Blaine said the smallest thing that reminded him he was not alone in this.

The two hadn't directly talked about the baby since Kurt's last emotional breakdown on Tuesday morning. Kurt knew they needed to, even though he was still early in his pregnancy they would have to make plans. The super event planner in Kurt was sent into overdrive as he thought the word "planning". There was so much they would have to do. In less than nine months there would be another person in their relationship.

Which reminded Kurt, he wasn't sure how far along he even was. It was rare that they would have sex without a condom but it did happen occasionally when either they had been too heated in the spur of the moment or if they wanted to be closer to each other.

They had both been virgins the first time they had made love so they were safe but it was easier with a condom and there was always a sense of "just in case" which had turned out to be a very good thing as who knows how early this might have happened.

"Come on, let's go."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and half-bounded down the corridor back to their dorm room, with a smile plastered across his face. Sometime Kurt felt so hollow and alone, the only thing filling the emptiness was a sense of dread but as soon as Blaine was there he had courage again, the strength to keep going and not allow the dread to drown him.

The two boys finally arrived at their dorm room and took off their uniforms, changing into causal jeans and tee-shirts, though for Kurt no outfit was ever truly casual. Kurt picked up the papers from the doctors which had been left on the bedside table and moved over to sit with Blaine on the bed.

"Bee, I know we haven't even mentioned this since Tuesday and I think that's my fault. I just don't think it has- had really sunk in, but when I got this letter for my next appointment Doctor Lancaster left me a note and it said the three of us, and at that moment it became more real somehow, that this really was happening. I have been thinking about it all week but for someone else on the outside to acknowledge this, it just hit me."

Kurt tried to explain as he watched Blaine's facial expressions.

"Honey, I haven't been able to think of anything else either, I can't believe this is happening, it's a miracle."

Blaine exclaimed, but quickly tried to hide it.

"I know I said I wouldn't pressure you about this but, have you, you know, decided what you want to do?"

Blaine asked with a tone of hesitation.

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I want to keep it."

Blaine's face instantly lit up once more but stayed quiet. Kurt had discovered over the course of their almost year-long relationship that Blaine could read him perfectly so knew when he wanted to say more.

"I want us to try and be a family. I love you so much Blaine and I never thought we could have our own baby. Maybe we would adopt one day, sure, but I never thought we could have a child that is genetically both of ours. Maybe this is a little… earlier than we would have ever planned but this is something I never thought could happen so I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Kurt explained, his smile growing at the dopy look of happiness on his boyfriend's face.

"I won't lie Kurt I dreamed of us being a family in the future and really this is just moving plans up, right?"

Blaine let a chuckle slip from his lips.

"But you are right, this is our little miracle and I will fight anything for this."

Blaine slowly reached out, putting a hand over Kurt's abdomen and holding Kurt's gaze with his eyes. Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips with his own, smiling beneath the kiss.

Kurt covered Blaine's hand on his stomach.

"You were right when you said we can do this. I have so much faith in you, in us. After everything you went through at your old school with the Sadie Hawkins dance, and what I went through with Karofsky, we can fight this battle. Just like the other battles we will come out stronger because of it."

Kurt couldn't help but continue to smile. He was filled with fears still but he knew they would get through it together. In the end it didn't matter because they were getting their own little miracle at the end of all of this.

"Hey Kurt, we're having a baby."

Blaine grinned.

"We're having a baby."

Kurt repeated, kissing his lover again.

They kissed languidly for a while, just experiencing each other; taking in all the feelings of love and a sense of relief after finally talking it over. It was like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders now that it was finally out in the open; their feelings expressed and exposed.

What could have been minuets, hours, or days later, Blaine's phone alarm rang out.

"Warblers practice."

Blaine panted out, breathless from their kissing.

Kurt just smiled, he was truly happy again for the first time since becoming sick. It had been so long since anything bad had happened in his life and now he remembered just how good it felt to talk things over with Blaine. Kurt recalled the first conversation he had ever had with Blaine the day he came to spy on The Warblers and even that first time Kurt had felt so much lighter and confident after talking to Blaine. His boyfriend radiated courage and serenity and Kurt felt peace.

The boys walked hand in hand through Dalton to the Warblers practice room where Wes was waving his gavel above his head, trying to get three or four sophomores to rearranging the furniture.

Wes sighed audibly above the buzz of chatter of the Warblers beginning to congregate for extra scheduled practice. The Friday nights practices were extra that Wes thought they needed but nobody considered them extras now as they had been practicing Friday nights since the beginning of February.

"Just leave it."

Wes scowled at the sophomores and walked over to Kurt and Blaine with a smile.

"You two are smiling again, thank god, Nick, Jeff, and I were almost planning an intervention."

He laughed when Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other with smiles reflected in their eyes, still holding hands.

They hadn't argued or even come close, but there had been a seemingly visible tension handing over them which was now lifted and they felt lighter for it.

Wes shouted over to Nick and Jeff who were talking alone in the corner of the room behind the council desk.

"Hey boys, operation sparrow is off!"

Wes laughed at Kurt and Blaine's twin expressions of confusion.

"We thought it was apt considering our friend Pavarotti and Kurt's Blackbird brought you two together."

He teased playfully.

Kurt and Blaine shared a glance and giggled, remembering their first kiss over Pavarotti's casket.

"Okay gang let's get started!"

Wes shouted over the heads of the boys just as Nick and Jeff joined them with matching grins and a wave.

Ever since Kurt had transferred to Dalton and Burt became Congressman for Ohio there had been very few Friday night dinners. They had now been transferred to Saturday's since Burt couldn't get home from DC in time and the extra Warbler practices had lead him to being stuck at Dalton on Friday nights.

Not that Kurt really considered himself stuck as it meant he got to spend more time with Blaine because some weekends he would have to go home for some family event or another and only rarely did they get to spend full weekends together.

However this weekend was one of those rare weekends that Blaine would spend with Kurt at the Hummel-Hudson household, though on the camp bed of course. For this, Kurt was glad. He didn't want to be far from Blaine right now; he still felt fragile and scared and he needed Blaine to anchor him.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly throughout Saturday night dinner and quickly made excuses for them to both go up to bed early. Thankfully Kurt wasn't sick too much in the afternoons and his sickness made its most appearances early in the mornings and late at night at the moment. So Kurt had taken extra anti-nausea medication before tea and had managed to successfully keep his whole meal down, so far.

"Kurt, don't you think you should tell your Dad while we are here. I don't often get to come home with you and I want to be there for you when you tell him. It's my fault and I want to support you."

Blaine suggested, having noticed Kurt had tried his very best to avoid one-to-one chats with his father, and Carol for that matter.

But Kurt shook his head swiftly.

"No, Blaine. I'm not ready for that, not yet. We only just found out I don't want to do anything-"

Kurt trailed off but both of them knew where Kurt's thoughts were heading… he didn't want to do anything to jinx their little miracle.

Blaine just nodded; Kurt could sense Blaine wasn't trying to push him. Blaine was sometimes too easy for Kurt to read. The shorter boy had a specific facial expression when he wanted to push a subject but was refraining because he knew Kurt wouldn't budge on the topic and he didn't want to pressurise his boyfriend.

"Just remember honey, you won't be able to hide it forever and the longer you leave it the harder it will get."

Blaine reminded Kurt softly. Kurt made an "hmph" sound, feeling like Blaine was patronising him but didn't say anything, instead berating himself for even thinking that. Blaine was only trying to help and it was true. But Kurt wasn't ready and he wouldn't tell his Dad until he was ready.

Kurt managed to refrain from being sick all of Saturday since they had left Dalton but on Sunday he wasn't so lucky. He awoke at 4am and the earth felt like it was spinning at a million miles per hour. He only just made it to the bathroom in time to bring up Saturday night's dinner and wretched until his stomach was completely empty but the feeling of dizziness wouldn't go away. He fell back sleep with his head pressed against the cool tiles of the bathroom floor which provided only minimal relief.

Almost two hours later Kurt manages to make it back to his bedroom and climbed in beside Blaine on the camp bed; sweating and shivering. Blaine had woken then and gone to the bathroom and returned with a cold flannel and pressed it against Kurt's forehead and the back of his neck and sang him back to sleep.

On Sunday morning as Blaine put their cases into Kurt's car, Carol had finally captured Kurt in the kitchen alone as Burt and Blaine talked football with Finn in the front yard even though it was March and still quite cold.

"Kurt sweetie, how are you, you look a little different?"

She asked in a concerned tone but a small smile hung at the corners of her lips.

Carol had always has some sort of sixth-sense, Kurt had found, she had known he was in love with Blaine when the two had come for one Friday night dinner before they had become boyfriends. But Kurt was still determined not to say anything; he wasn't ready to tell them yet. He wasn't.

"No, no just a little stressed. Wes is really putting us throughout paces at these Friday night practices."

Kurt shrugged very nonchalantly and forcing a chuckle.

"Well you boys make sure you don't work too hard, we don't want you falling asleep in class."

Carol smiled pulling Kurt in for a quick hug before grabbing Blaine in her arms too. Blaine blushed and mumbled something incoherently, probably along the lines of "we won't".

* * *

_Well hoped you enjoyed, I'm very excited for the next plot development. Also I'm just about to post my playlist for this story on my Tumblr under the tag "fic; only time extras" if you want to check it out, it will consist of the songs I listen to when writing this and songs I am thinking of including within the fic. As before reviews are appreciated and I'd love to hear which gender baby you would like to see and any names!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for all your reviews and favourites and alerts they are making me so happy. Excuse any medical inaccuracies in this chapter because A. of course this concept is completely made up and B. I am not medically trained; I am a literature student who enjoys taking artistic liberties with his work._

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Four.**

Blaine sat in his math class smiling broadly. Today he would see his and Kurt's child for the first time. Their baby; which they were having, together. That made Blaine smile to no end. And tomorrow was their one year anniversary.

All in all, in Blaine's eyes, this week was going to be a good week.

He had talked to the Warblers, well Wes, the night before and had been given a tiny window in which to sing to Kurt. Wes had made sure to tell him to not expect favours often and that he was only allowing it because it was he two favourite love sick puppies. Blaine knew he fallen lucky when Wes had quickly become his best friend after his transfer to Dalton.

Blaine and Kurt had decided not to reschedule the OBGYN appointment Kurt had been given, instead they would leave Dalton at lunchtime to make it to East Lima for 2pm. the drive wasn't too bad at just an hour and a half but they had to make a getaway at lunch before classes started where they would have to make excuses for them both to leave class.

The class dragged until Blaine thought the clock on the wall above the teacher's desk was actually going backwards. What Blaine wouldn't give just to have time speed up.

Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt in the seat beside him. The taller boy looked a lot smaller these days; his sullen skin and hunched frame which were very, very un-Kurt-like. Blaine put a soothing hand on his boyfriend's thigh, causing Kurt to jump with a silent "yelp". Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and smiled weakly before returning his gaze out of the window.

Blaine worried about Kurt. He knew the sickness was a normal part of pregnancy but Blaine could almost see the stress weighing down on Kurt's shoulders. It didn't help that is was mid-March so finals were only a month and half away. Blaine dreaded to think what it would be like this time next month when their exams were about to start.

Kurt stressed out enough at exam time, Blaine had learned, as it was, but the added stress and worry of the thought of a baby was leaving his boyfriend on a constant edge. Blaine moved his hand from Kurt's thigh to the small of his back and rubbed small smoothing circles into the tensed muscles there. Blaine was, not for the first time, glad they sat at the back of the classroom.

The bell rang out to signal the end of the lesson and Blaine instantly moved to pack away his books and turned to find Kurt still in his seat, still staring out of the window across the football field.

"Come on honey."

Blaine leaned down to whisper in Kurt's ear and began to pack away Kurt's things for him. The chestnut haired boy didn't move until Blaine took his hand.

"Kurt, honey, we have to go."

Blaine said genially. He could see the worry in Kurt's face. The worry had begun to ebb from his boyfriend features after they had talked on Friday but it seemed to have made a drastic reappearance that morning.

Blaine tugged Kurt out of the class room and down the corridors out of the front doors of Dalton. Kurt trailed behind him looking utterly miserable and Blaine just wanted to hold his boyfriend.

They finally made it to his car and Blaine opened the passenger side door for Kurt to get in. but Blaine stopped Kurt so that he was sitting on the edge of his seat facing Blaine. Blaine got down onto his knees and took Kurt's hands in his.

"Kurt, please tell me what's wrong. You have been distant all day, and you look scared?"

Blaine begged his boyfriend with his eyes, praying he would open up. Kurt still didn't speak but the terror was clear in his eyes.

"Baby, whatever it is I promise to try and fix it, I can't stand not knowing what's wrong, I can't see you like this, I just cant."

Blaine sighed sadly, looking far too interested in the tarmac below them.

Seeing Kurt in pain, scared, was the worst thing in Blaine's universe. He remembered the look behind Kurt's eyes when they had first met. It last a long time but it had slowly dissipated once Kurt had joined him at Dalton. But Blaine would never forget the look in Kurt's eyes when he told Blaine about David Karofsky and here it was back again.

Kurt's right hand dropped from Blaine's hold to his own stomach.

"Blaine."

Kurt croaked out.

"What if- what if there is something wrong with- with the baby."

Kurt's eyes were wide and boring into Blaine's.

"Honey, I promise you everything will be fine. Those papers, they are just worst case scenario, you saw the statistics on them, the likelihood of anything bad happening is so slim its barely worth fretting over. They all say that realistically there is no more chance than with a female pregnancy. You are completely safe…"

Blaine dropped his hand to rest over Kurt's and caught his boyfriend's eyes.

"…you are both going to be okay."

Blaine leaned in to press their lips together softly before pulling back.

"Come on honey, let's get to the doctor's office and see if she can reassure you some more, okay?"

Blaine said with a forced smile before shutting the door and rounding to the driver's side and setting off on the drive to East Lima.

Blaine himself was worried too. Neither of the boys knew much about male pregnancy, only what they had read in the leaflets and articles and letters that Doctor Lancaster had provided Kurt with.

All of the articles suggested there was almost no difference between male and female pregnancy and that the risks were the same. Except, in rare cases the male wouldn't have a fully formed uterus so it would have to grow with the baby which caused risks at there was a chance it would not grow enough and as the baby got bigger the uterus would rip which was a risk to the babies life.

Even if they managed to get the baby out quickly when this happened it was likely the baby would not survive as they may well have not been receiving enough nutrients and oxygen throughout their time in the womb.

Blaine made a mental note to ask the doctor to settle both of their nerves. Blaine couldn't imagine losing the baby, not now. It had been such a huge shock, such a big thing to get their heads around, but it was also a miracle and they wanted this, and to lose it now would hit them so hard. Blaine didn't know how he would survive if they lost their baby.

By the time they pulled into the car park of the OBGYN's office Kurt was asleep against Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey Kurt, we're here, let's go honey."

Blaine gently awoke Kurt pressing kisses into his temple.

Kurt muttered incohearently before slowly rising up from his napping position.

"How are you feeling?"

Blaine asked with a faint smile.

"Better."

Kurt smiled, looking less pale than before.

"I knew you haven't been sleeping, you've been telling me you have but I could tell."

Blaine replied in a tone that hinted anger but Blaine just couldn't find it in himself.

"I know you don't want me to worry, but please, I just want to help you and make you feel better. The more you bottle things up the worse it will get. Please let me help."

Blaine changed his direction of thought from anger to worry. He had spent a lot of time worrying about Kurt of late; begging him to let Blaine help. The curly haired boy knew Kurt was too strong willed to let people help; it had taken Blaine a long time to get through to him, he just hoped Kurt wasn't closing off again.

This doctor's surgery was very different to Kurt's usual practice where they had attended the previous appointment. This was a clinic specifically for OBGYN's outside of the hospital. It was still clinical with the lino flooring and surgically white walls and the smell of disinfectant.

But this clinic had the sound of children running around the waiting areas and the agitated voices of expectant mothers trying to control their older children. There were toy scattered across the floor and huge posters detailing the stages of pregnancy through until the end of the child's first year of life.

The place was buzzing.

However, what Blaine hadn't expected to see were two other pregnant males. One was reading a book while a girl whispered in his ear in a very Rachel Berry-esque manner, and the other was one of an adorable couple whose partner had a toddler in his arms.

Kurt waved catching Blaine's attention and indicated for them to proceed down the corridor.

"Kurt did you see-"

Blaine gushed in a whisper before Kurt cut him off.

"I saw them Blaine, I know."

Kurt replied, catching Blaine's eyes with a small smile of his own. They were both imagining themselves with a toddler like that.

Kurt stopped outside of room 16 and knocked.

"Come in."

A voice sounded from behind the door.

The two boys shared a nervous glance before Blaine opened the door for Kurt with a reassuring smile. The worried creases on Kurt's forehead had retuned.

"Hello, you must be Kurt, I'm Doctor Harrison, lovely to meet you."

The woman held out her hand to Kurt, whom Blaine had genially steered into the room.

Kurt nodded shakily taking her hand for a moment before dropping both his hand and his eyes.

"And are you Blaine?"

She turned to Blaine with a friendly smile offering her hand once more which Blaine took firmly.

"Yes, yes. We saw Doctor Lancaster's note, I presume she must have told you about us?"

Blaine enquired on Kurt behalf as he was looking around the room nervously. Blaine hated seeing Kurt like this; he knew Kurt was thinking about both his Mom and Dad. This was going to be a long nine months with Kurt's aversion to anything medical related.

"Why don't you two take a seat and we can talk?"

Doctor Harrison suggested noticing Kurt's nervousness.

"Kurt if you could hop up onto the bed and Blaine how about you take the chair right beside Kurt?"

She gave them both a friendly smile as thy settled beside one another and she pulled up her desk chair just comfortably close.

"Doctor Lancaster gave me all your details. We see a lot of male pregnancies come through our doors and I will be honest with you in that we do see quite a few young men like yourself Kurt who have never heard of this gene before they find themselves pregnant. However you are one in a minority who are here with their partners and can see it must be good for you to have Blaine here."

She said, adding the last part as she noticed Blaine's hand holding onto Kurt's tightly and rubbing soothing circles into the back of Kurt's hand.

"Okay Kurt I just need to go through a couple of routines then we can get started on your ultra sound."

Harrison smiled warmly when she noticed Blaine's face light up at the word "ultra sound".

"I need to check you are taking care of yourself so your body can adjust to the baby. I'd like to take a blood sample to check your health and see if we need to put you on any extra vitmine suppliaments on top of what Doctor Lancaster prescribed you on your previous visit."

Kurt nodded offering her his arm and squeezing Blaine's hand harder.

"Shhh baby."

Blaine whispered soothingly, capturing Kurt's eyes to allow the doctor to do her job.

"Perfect, thank you Kurt. If there are any problems with those I will contact you to give you a prescription, okay?"

Kurt nodded again. That was all he seemed to be able to do. Blaine established Kurt wasn't going to be able to voice his worries to the doctor.

"I, we, just have a question, if that's okay?"

Blaine looked apprehensive but Harrison gave him an encouraging smile.

"Go headed sweetie, that's what I'm here for."

Blaine gulped.

"We were, we were just worried about the, you know, risks? Like, a male pregnancy carries risks?"

Blaine asked nervously and Kurt finally looked up at the doctor.

"I want to be very honest with you boys because I know how worried you must both be with being just teenagers so I want to do the ultra sound before I tell you whether or not there is anything for you to be worrying about."

She answered confidently, using what Blaine recognised to be the same as Carols reassuring tone.

Doctor Harrison wheeled over what looked like a computer on a trolley.

"Kurt, if you could lift up your shirt for me."

She asked putting on gloves.

Kurt sat up and pulled off his Dalton blazer and tie and Blaine put them on the empty chair beside him as Kurt rolled up his shirt.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kurt's exposed creamy white skin. There was as of yet no evidence of the little life growing inside of Kurt's body but the knowledge it was there gave Blaine a warm feeling of happiness.

"This will be cold."

Harrison interrupted Blaine's train of thought as she squirted a blue gel-like substance onto Kurt's abdomen. She flicked a switch on the machine and picked up the probe and circled it across Kurt's stomach over the gel.

She circled the probe for a few moments and Blaine heard her press a few keys on the attached keyboard. Blaine kept his eyes locked with Kurt's throughout the silent, both of them hoping and praying that everything was okay.

Harrison looked back at the boys with a smile.

"Take a look boys, that's your little baby. It looks like you're 8 weeks pregnant."

Blaine couldn't compare the feeling of warmth and happiness that filled his chest when he turned to look at the screen.

Sitting there in perfect grayscale was their baby.

Well, at the moment he or she didn't look too much like a baby. But there was a distinct head and body and limbs though details couldn't be quite picked out and it was tiny.

"Look at her, Blaine."

Kurt whispered. Blaine looked back to his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to the tear tracks forming on his pale cheeks.

"Her?"

Blaine chuckled.

"I don't know, it just feels weird saying it when she's not just an it anymore, now that we've seen her."

Kurt shrugged with a small smile finally turning up the corners of his lips.

"Boys, I am happy to tell you there are no problems for you to worry about. The uterus is fully formed and developing at the same rate as a woman's. The problem some males experience is that at the beginning of the pregnancy the man doesn't have a real uterus and it must grow quickly to accommodate the baby but you don't have this problem Kurt so you are safe. Now your pregnancy only contains the same risks as a female so don't worry at all, pregnancy isn't as risky as it sounds, and your body is made to carry a baby because of that special little gene."

Doctor Harrison gave them both a reassuring smile and Blaine couldn't help himself. He leapt up and pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug, somehow managing to be careful of the doctor with the probe against Kurt's stomach.

"I'll get you boys a couple of print outs."

* * *

_This chapter has been split into two parts as I originally had planned to have two things going on in this chapter but I wanted to end with that little scene so next chapter will be up tomorrow and will probably be shorter than the usual._ _Also the gender references no way reflect the outcome, this is just Kurt using a reference point so as to not call the baby an "it"._


	5. Chapter 5

_Basically the song I used in this chapter is one of my all-time favourites and it is just so Kurt and Blaine that I had to use it! So remember I said this was going to be short chapter? Well it kind of got away from me and so there is now a smut warning for the second half of this chapter. I'd apologise but I'm really not sorry at all. Blame Kurt._

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Five.**

The doctor's appointment with Doctor Harrison had left both Blaine and Kurt in an endless cycle of laughter in their relief and holding each other in the silent comfort of each other's arms.

Kurt awoke feeling the sun on his skin as it forced its way through the blinds coving the window. He looked down at his boyfriend beside him, arms and legs thrown wide across the bed, head buried into Kurt's chest. Kurt stifled a laugh before he heard a little sleepy grunt from Blaine's chest and the smaller boys eyes flickered open.

"Hey you"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's sleepy expression and he ruffled his boyfriends curls.

"Happy anniversary"

Blaine grinned widely.

"Happy anniversary"

Kurt responded with a smile and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

But apparently his stomach didn't agree with the leaning and it gave a sickening lurch, forcing Kurt to rush to the bathroom to make his daily visit to the toilet bowl. Kurt groaned as he brought up the contents of his stomach.

Blaine quickly appeared by his side with a Dixie cup of water, a pile of which were now stored on the side of the sink because this happened with almost clockwork regularity. As Kurt took small sips Blaine popped the cap of the orange bottle and took out two of Kurt's pills in an attempt to relieve the nausea.

Blaine gently massaged Kurt's back as he took the pills and they proceeded with the rest of the morning routine before heading off to class.

Once classes were over for the day Kurt found himself being half dragged through the halls of Dalton. Blaine was his usual happy self with an added teaspoon of hyperactivity and Kurt couldn't help but suspiciously wonder what his boyfriend was up to.

They had plans for a quiet privet evening after Warblers practice which was where they should be headed now. Instead they were heading in the opposite direction around the school. It hit Kurt then.

"You know, Anderson, your short cut isn't really a short cut at all."

Kurt teased. After his first few weeks of Dalton Kurt had worked out that Blaine's so called "short cut" on their first meeting had in fact been more of a "long cut" and Kurt often teased Blaine about this.

Blaine didn't reply to Kurt but merely sent him a sideways grin.

Blaine pulled them to a sudden halt and Kurt almost crashed into the back of Blaine but thankfully the shorter boy pulled Kurt into a hug at that moment. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and looked up.

The glass ceiling was beautiful with the late afternoon spring sunshine pouring in, casting shadows around the space. The light reflected off the marble staircase and illuminated their faces. Kurt's eyes flickered shut as his leaned into Blaine, who held Kurt so tight that he felt like nothing could hurt him.

Blaine captured Kurt's chin between his forefinger and thumb, leaning in to kiss him.

Blaine moved his mouth softly against Kurt's and for once Kurt allowed himself to simply melt into Blaine's movements rather than fight for dominance. Blaine brushed his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip then top lip; it was a slow dragging motion that sent Kurt's legs to jelly. He opened his mouth a little, inviting Blaine in, but instead Blaine nibbled his bottom lip gently and Kurt pushed out his own tongue to massage it against Blaine's upper lip.

Eventually Blaine's tongue entered his mouth and Kurt gave out a small moan as the tongues danced a never ending tango. Blaine's hands dropped from holding Kurt to massage his lower back and Kurt moaned louder this time. The feel of Blaine's hands there rubbing and pushing created a pressure that began in Kurt's lower back right to his abdomen, his cock beginning to twitch. Kurt gripped onto Blaine's blazer as if he were the last thing on earth; if he let go he would topple over the edge of the earth.

Then Blaine broke away, but only turning his head a little so their foreheads were still pressed together.

"Blaine."

Kurt sighed softly as he regained his breath, moaning softly at the loss of contact.

"I love you"

Blaine whispered in response, pecking Kurt's now kiss swollen lips.

"I love you too."

Kurt replied, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder.

The two stood in each other's arms for a long while before untangling themselves and heading to Warblers practice with their fingers interlaced and smiled on their faces.

Kurt blushed when they entered the practice room as the rest of the boys were already in position. They were late because of making out. Not that it would be for the first time. But today instead of the usual wolf-whistles and cat-calls for their being late all the boys simple smiled.

Instead of them taking their places in the group Blaine led Kurt to sit on the chair the boys were facing.

"Sit and listen, Kurt, this is for you. I love you, happy anniversary."

Blaine whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead and moving back to take up the space at the front of the group.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Kurt's heart swelled, this was one of his favorite songs for the fact Blaine would often whisper the lyrics in his ear in the night if Kurt was having trouble sleeping and a warmth passed through him.

_One step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

They would, on occasion, whisper those words to each other.

"for a thousand years"

"I'll love you for a thousand more"

Finn had told them it was cheesy one time he had overheard it, earning him a smack from Kurt and Rachel, but to them it was a promise because the song encompassed their very relationship.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

They had both been through so much in their past, and neither had expected to find someone they loved so fully, but now they had each other and the past was but a memory and they had a future together. Now they were getting something, well someone, to add to their future; their family.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Kurt hadn't realized he was crying until a tear landed in his hands grasped together in his lap. He caught Blaine's eyes again and saw the soloists eyes were glistening with tears too

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Kurt didn't care that they were in the middle of the practice room surrounded by a pack of Warblers. He ran to Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Blaine"

Kurt cried into his boyfriends shoulder. Damn those hormones his mind shouted, but he didn't care, not really. He had Blaine right here with him and nothing could hurt him in this moment.

"Maybe you two should skip practice"

A voice called from somewhere to the right. Jeff. A cry of "Ouch" followed with a laugh. Nick.

"Let's go."

Blaine tugged Kurt's hand and they left the room followed by giggles from the boys before Wes began herding them into full practice mode.

The shouts from the Warblers echoed down the hallway, following Kurt and Blaine through the school until they reached their dorm.

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss, this time taking dominance over their movements. They moved together but with Kurt taking clear control of the speed and limits. Kurt gently pushed Blaine backwards onto the bed and this time it was Blaine who moaned at the loss of contact.

"I have something for you."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend who settled onto the bed cross legged. Kurt rummaged through an inner pocket of his suitcase and pulled out a box wrapped in silver paper and handed it to Blaine.

"You didn't have to."

Blaine smiled brightly at his boyfriend kissing him softly.

"Blaine, you have given me the best twelve months of my life, how could I ever repay you for that?"

Kurt said honestly.

"You repay me every day by just being you, I don't need anymore. All I need is for you to be here forever. Plus you're giving me something extra special, something that is the both of ours."

Blaine smiled, pressing his hand softly to Kurt's abdomen. It was still impossible to tell Kurt was pregnant; his stomach was still flat although his usual abs were softening.

"Well in that case you're giving me a gift too, because she's ours."

Kurt smiled defaulting to the gender his had slipped out in the OBGYNs office. happy tears formed in his eyes once more.

"Go on, open it."

Kurt insisted, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple.

Blaine pulled Kurt in beside him as he opened the box, his mouth opening in a soft "oh".

"Kurt, it's beautiful."

Blaine gasped as he pulled out the leather bracelet.

"I saw you admiring it when we went shopping a few weeks back and I thought it would go well with your-"

Blaine cut Kurt off with a searing kiss.

"I take it you like your gift, Bee?"

Kurt giggled.

"Kurt, honey it's perfect."

Blaine exclaimed holding Kurt tightly.

"And, since we are on the subject of gifts I got you something too. I hope you like it, it took me ages to decide because I don't have your eye for fashion but this is a brand I know you like so I couldn't pass it up when I saw it."

Blaine mumbled nervously. Kurt always noticed he did that if he bought Kurt clothing or accessories when Kurt wasn't with him but he always picked perfectly so Kurt wasn't worried.

Blaine pulled out a black box and handed it to Kurt, who instantly recognized the logo on the box.

"Blaine, how much did you spend! You know I hate you spending all your money on this stuff, my Dad cut my clothing budget for a reason!"

Kurt exclaimed giving Blaine a death stare.

"Kurt it's out anniversary how could I not. Please."

Blaine said softly, leaning in to kiss Kurt. Kurt just couldn't be angry at Blaine and he hated the hormones for getting him agitated at his boyfriend so easily.

Kurt gently prized open the box and found a perfect black and silver McQueen bangle sitting in the soft velvet interior.

"Blaine."

Kurt breathed.

"It's perfect, completely perfect."

Blaine picked up the bracelet and put it around Kurt's wrist before pulling him in to kiss him languidly.

The boxes from the two bracelets were knocked off the bed as Kurt pushed Blaine down onto the mattress. Kurt climbed so he was straddling Blaine's hips and leaned down, pressing his entire weight onto Blaine and kissing him roughly. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth trying to pull him closer so their bodies were pressed together.

The kiss was heated and soon Kurt's tongue found his way into Baines mouth; their tongues battled in the familiar dance but Kurt won out and traced every inch of his boyfriends' mouth passionately committing his taste to memory.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair, the gel brushing out in the process as a thin layer of sweat tainted Blaine's forehead. As the curls freed themselves Kurt ruffled them softly and a sharp accidental tug drew a guttural moan from Blaine. The sound sent a shiver down Kurt's spine, nothing could describe the way Blaine looked and sounded when he moaned like that. It made Kurt's stomach tighten.

Kurt pressed his hips down against Blaine's, feeling both of them hard against each other, both letting out raw scratchy moans. It suddenly felt like far too long since they had been this close to one another. It felt like an eternity since Kurt had had Blaine writhing under him like this as he sucked and bit and licked Blaine's pulse point; the skin there already beginning to turn purple.

And all at once it was not enough and Kurt yanked Blaine's tie off and the shirt quickly followed; the buttons barely loose enough to pull it over Blaine's head but neither boy cared as they struggled. The first few times they had made love it had been slow and awkward but of late they had given into the raw need of wanting all of each other, the need of being so close that they became one.

Blaine rubbed his hand down Kurt's back, slowly massaging every inch until he reached the hem and lifted it; pressing his hand against Kurt's bare skin. This never failed to build up the warm pool of pressure in Kurt's abdomen and Blaine often used it to his own advantage; like in the hallway earlier for instance.

Kurt arched his back, pressing their crotches together harder, leaving Kurt mewling. But Kurt was determined to regain control and leaned forward to grasp one of Blaine's now exposed nipples between his teeth and bit gently, scraping over it lightly and Blaine cried out for more. Kurt chuckled knowing the power he had over his boyfriend now that they knew each other's bodies so well.

Blaine fumbled with the buttons on Kurt's shirt as he hands shook and Kurt could tell Blaine wasn't getting anywhere fast with undressing him. Kurt leaned back and sat up, still straddling Blaine and swatted away his hands as his boyfriends eyes widened as Kurt slowly, painfully slowly, unbuttoned each individual pearly button of his school shirt. Kurt chuckle, keeping a firm lock on Blaine's eyes with his own. Eventually, he pulled of both his shirt and tie and moved to undo Blaine's pants as Blaine fumbled with his. But Kurt swatted away his hands once more before peeling off both of their pants and boxers, leaving them both naked.

Kurt leaned back to kiss Blaine once more in a searing kiss which left goose bumps across Kurt's skin. Blaine's lips felt so good; he tasted sweet and warm with a hit of cinnamon that he always added to his coffee. Kurt wriggled down the bed, leaving a trail of kisses behind him. He paused at Blaine's hip bone and sucked on the skin there, nibbling gently, Blaine's breath caught raggedly and the sound made Kurt's heart sore; knowing he could do that to the beautiful young man below him.

Kurt's tongue snaked out and pressed against the tip of Blaine's hard cock. He licked circular motions across the sensitive tip before dipping down and licking the underside from perineum to head, teasing Blaine. Then Blaine is moaning and pleading, the sound so desperate and needy.

"Kurt, please."

Blaine begs and back arches searching for friction. Kurt finally gives Blaine what he wants, taking all of Blaine in his mouth as far as he can. Kurt grips Blaine's hips tightly as he hollows out his checks and sucks in time with the swirl of his tongue over Blaine's hard aching cock as pre-come pools in Kurt's mouth. Kurt looks up from below his eyelashes and watched Blaine's head thrash from side to side, hands gripping the comforter beneath them.

"Kurt."

Blaine moans, his voice deep and gravely and more moans leave his mouth but they are beyond the point of coherency. Kurt loves seeing Blaine like this; writhing and falling apart beneath his touch and the sounds coming from his mouth make Kurt's own cock twitch in anticipation.

Just as Blaine was starting to become louder Kurt pulled back, earning him a groan from Blaine.

"Kurt, please, I- I"

Blaine stuttered.

"Shhh I know."

Kurt comforted Blaine as he reached to the bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom, pulling Blaine into a searing burning kiss before moving to lie above him once more.

Kurt popped the cap and squirted lube onto his fingers and moved them down Blaine's body, stopping to stroke the cool gel over Blaine's cock making him shiver involuntarily. But Kurt's hand didn't stop there. He traced round to Blaine's ass and dipped his middle finger to press against Blaine's tight hole. Kurt simply pressed his finger there with an intense pressure but not enough for his finger to slide in and Blaine give out a needy moan. Eventually Kurt gave in and pressed his finger though the barrier; deep into Blaine who writhed on the bed with a pleasure filled moan.

"More"

Blaine gasped as Kurt slid the finger in and out slowly. Kurt did as Blaine requested and added his index finger beside the first. This moan that Blaine slipped out was clearly filled with a mixture of both pleasure and a spark of pain but Kurt kept going and crooked his fingers finding Blaine's prostate to cancel out the pain.

"Ugh Kurt more please"

Blaine begged, his eyes falling shut trying to get Kurt to move more. But Kurt was determined to go slow and let Blaine feel every second of this. Kurt sped up the pumping of his fingers though only hitting Blaine's prostate every few strokes. His scissored his fingers before adding a third for the last few pumps. Sure, Kurt was trying to drag this out for Blaine but Kurt himself was achingly hard and he could feel the pre-come beginning to leak from his cock.

Blaine sat up suddenly when Kurt began to rustle the packaging of the condom.

"Here let me"

Blaine took the condom and rolled it down Kurt's dick and began pumping, Kurt let his head fall back and the pleasure coursed through his veins and pooling in his lower abdomen. Kurt grunted when Blaine's hand left him but returned less than later coating him in lube.

"Mm, lie back."

Kurt softly pushed Blaine back into the mattress and positioned himself at Blaine's entrance and slowly pushed in. Blaine gasped out in pleasure pain and Kurt continued to push into his boyfriend but slowly and gently. Thankfully they switched who topped and bottomed enough for neither to go too long without bottoming so that the pain was nothing like their first time.

"More… Kurt, please."

Blaine moaned and Kurt began to move faster, deeper, harder; finding a perfect rhythm for both of them and angling so that he would hit Blaine's prostate on each thrust, making Blaine moan primitively.

Kurt leaned down as he felt the pressure of the coil-like tightening in his abdomen. He kissed Blaine passionately and they breathed into each other's mouths as Kurt's hips began to stutter.

"I love you I love you I love-"

Blaine panted before his breath caught and he moaned loudly, coming cross both their chests.

But Kurt was beyond coherency as he came moments after Blaine.

The two boys lay together in their haze and Kurt quickly discards the condom before Blaine pulls him down so they are lying face to face beside each other. Blaine raises his hand and brushes his fingers down Kurt's cheeks softly.

"I love you so much."

Kurt whispered, not wanting to break the magical bubble that seemed to surround them.

"I know, I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

_Don't even ask what happened here like I said, Kurt's fault he caused extremely wordy smut that I was not expecting at all. __As always all of your favourites and reviews make my day so thank you! Also I would still love to hear more of your ideas on names and which gender you would like to see! Also, yes, there is a gender change in the song from "she" to "he" but I deemed it appropriate, once again taking artistic licence, the song is "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. A final note is if you want to get an idea of the bracelets the two boys got eachother you can find them on my profile!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I thought I would get this up last night but no such luck with my finals coming up and my written pieces due for my creative writing class so updates will be ever other day or two for a little while so this is a little shorter than usual but I didn't want you guys left waiting so here is what I consider to be part one of chapter six since this chapter was supposed to have two scenes. So a bit of drama here nothing too heavy and back to the usual PG rating and on with the story._

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Six**

Blaine and Kurt sat in the senior commons at Dalton academy with smiles on their faces. Both boys had been receiving comments from their Dalton friends asking snidely if they had been getting laid more than usual because no one ever looked that happy for no reason. But Blaine and Kurt had a secret that they weren't ready to share with the world yet but it was their little miracle.

"I can't believe you're ten weeks pregnant."

Blaine smiled with that goofy grin as he cradled the hot chocolate between his hands having now officially banned Kurt from coffee the curly haired boy was taking pity on his boyfriend and joining him on the coffee fasting.

But the smile was soon wiped off Blaine's face.

"Shhh, Blaine, you can't say things like that out loud."

Kurt hissed as his eyes darted around the room to see if anyone was in hearing distance.

Blaine often got a little worried about Kurt. He was so; well, uptight about anyone finding out. He understood his boyfriend's worries after the bulling he had gone through for years of people judging him. But it wasn't as if this was something they could keep a secret forever. In less than seven months they would have a baby, and even before that; in a month or two Kurt would be quite obviously pregnant.

Blaine reached out his hand to grasp Kurt's but the blue eyed boy pulled his away swiftly.

"Look, Kurt, I know you're scared and I know you aren't ready to tell everyone but we really have to start thinking about this. But I thought we were getting there, things have been good since we talked but seriously Kurt it will be a lot less stressful if you weren't constantly having to worry about who is overhearing our conversations-"

But Kurt interrupted him with this death stare.

"Blaine, we have talked about this over and over again but let me repeat myself one more time. I am not ready for this and you cannot force me-"

"I'm not trying to force-"

But Kurt gave Blaine no chance to explain himself.

"This is my problem and I will not be bullied into this so just leave me alone"

Kurt stormed out then, leaving Blaine alone at the table. Blaine sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He knew he should go after his boyfriend but right now he had no idea what to say to calm Kurt down. His mood had been all over the place lately and none of Blaine's usual distraction techniques were working, though this had been the first time in days Kurt had had any kind of outburst.

Blaine raised his head when he head Kurt's vacated seat moving.

"Oh, hi Wes."

Blaine greeted, his voice laced with disappointed as he had hoped that Kurt would return, but no such luck.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic."

Wes laughed, clearly trying to lighten the mood but Blaine just scowled.

"Okay, okay, I saw Kurt storming out looking like he was about to cry, so tell me what happened Blaine, you look like you're about to throw a punch."

Wes said with a concerned tone, realising Blaine wasn't in the mood for his usual jokes.

Blaine sighed.

"That's the problem, Wes, I can't talk about it. Kurt just wants to bottle it up and I swear he just wants to forget this is all happening and I thought after we talked last week that we had figured it all out but he still shoots me down every time I try and talk about it when we aren't behind locked doors. But I swear Wes I tried to help and I thought he was okay with this but it's so damn obvious that he's not and I just don't know what to do because we are both all over the place about this and it's so huge and I just don't know what to do."

Blaine ranted on, talking ten to the dozen and the look on Wes' face told Blaine his friend had no idea what he was talking about.

"Blaine, you need to breathe man. I barely caught any of that; I really have no idea what you are talking about, but it sounds like Kurt doesn't want you to talk about it…"

"He doesn't! But I can't keep this bottled up any longer! It's all I can think about and not in a good way because I haven't slept in weeks because I'm so stressed out."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Wes, I'm terrified."

Blaine slumped forward, his head falling into his arms crossed in the table.

"Look, man, I know Kurt doesn't want you to talk about whatever this is but I can see its killing you. Just talk to me, I swear I won't mouth off or judge you guys, you need to let off some steam, Blaine."

Wes patted Blaine's back in a friendly comforting manner until the curly haired boy looked up.

"Okay Wes, but you have got to promise not to tell anyone. I'm only saying this 'cause I trust you and I just can't deal with this on my own anymore."

Wes nodded at him with an encouraging smile.

"You know I won't, Blainers."

Blaine took a hesitant breath, looking over his shoulder.

"I didn't even know this could happen and now it's a huge mess just because we made one stupid mistake, and you probably aren't even going to believe me, you're going to think I'm nuts, but I sweat Wes we've been to the doctors and it is. I- We're- Kurt's- Kurt's pregnant."

Blaine sighed heavily after the last word.

Wes looked stunned for a moment and Blaine hung his head.

"I don't think you're mad, I'm surprised, yes, but I don't think you're nuts. You forget, my father is a doctor and he often gives me articles to read you know for new initiatives and discoveries. Apparently this isn't as rare or crazy as people think, but I still never imagined."

Wes shrugged in the same nonchalant manner as when Blaine had very first come out at Dalton. Wes was one of Blaine's more accepting friends. He certainly wasn't as playful as Jeff or Nick, for example, but he was the one Blaine would go to in times of trouble.

Blaine considered Wes both a best friend and a kind of mentor even though they were both seniors, but Wes had very much taken the broken and silent Blaine under his wing when he had transferred to Dalton after the diabolical Sadie Hawkins dance.

"You know I'm here for you Blainers, you and Kurt both, and if he ever needs someone to talk about this with; someone on the outside, he can come to me. He's one of us now and once a Warbler, always a Warbler no matter what happens."

Blaine felt more reassured knowing there was someone there for him to talk to, and he felt a weight lift of his shoulders knowing they had someone like Wes looking out for them if they should need it. All he could do was nod and flash Wes the most grateful smile he could muster.

"Now do you want to talk about this or what? I mean do you guys have a doctor? I'm sure my Dad could set something up if you need to. Do you know how far along he is and all that stuff?"

Blaine nodded, his mind floating back to the ultrasound photo he kept in an inside pocket of his blazer and pulled it out to show Wes.

"This is him, or her."

Blaine handed the photo over to Wes proudly who scrutinized it with squinted eyes for a few moments.

"Yeah, Kurt's only ten weeks along so kinda still looks like, well, a peanut really but another month and he or she will really look like a baby the doctor said. Kurt is due October 12th."

Blaine smiled and actually laughed a little, remembering how they pretty much hadn't heard a word the doctor was saying once they had seen their little miracle on the screen. The doctor had ended up giving them copies of her forms because she could tell they hadn't taken in a word she was saying.

Wes smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys. Have you decided what you are going to do?"

Blaine looked puzzled for a moment then nodded.

"We decided to keep it. It's a miracle that this even happened and we just couldn't terminate."

Blaine shuddered, he hated that word.

"I mean, we accept that in seven months, give or take, we will have a baby, but I don't think Kurt has accepted the pregnancy part and the fact it can't just be our little secret forever. I just don't know what to do, every time I think we are okay and that he's got a hold on this he turns around and does this."

Blaine waved his arms around indicating Kurt's storming off and refusing to acknowledge it in public.

"I'm just worried he will never be 'ready' to tell his Dad and Carol and Finn that one day they will figure it out for themselves and he will be in an even worse situation because I swear Burt would be more bothered that Kurt kept something like this from him than him actually you know being pregnant and all of that."

Blaine sighed heavily.

"I just don't know what to do for the best; I can't go behind his back and tell his Dad I just can't do that to him. Everything we are is built on trust and communication, I can't break that."

Wes stopped him then.

"But he is doing that; he isn't talking to you about this, not properly otherwise you wouldn't be in such a state and be so confused. I see you guys and you are never like that. You know each other so well it's sometimes like you are one person; one of you moves and the other is like a mirror image because you just know."

"I guess, I suppose you're right."

Blaine shrugged, not catching Wes's eye. Blaine was so used to being perfectly in synch with Kurt that everything felt off once Wes had said those words.

"You might not like what I am about to propose but just hear me out, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"We tell Nick-"

Wes held up his hand as Blaine looked like he was about to protest but he fell silent.

"We tell Nick, because for some god forsaken reason Kurt trusts the guy and maybe, just maybe, he will listen to someone from an outside perspective."

Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know, Wes, I mean the whole point is that he won't talk to anyone and forcing him to never works. Plus he will never forgive me for breaking his trust like that, never."

Blaine could feel the tell-tale prickle of tears in his eyes at that thought. But he had to do something.

"Maybe- maybe give it a couple more weeks and if he still hasn't come round to telling even just his Dad then I'll reconsider, okay?"

Blaine sighed, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"Okay young Warbler, if that is your decision I will respect it, but if you have a second thought give me a shout."

Wes saluted with a laugh and a small hint of a smile graced the corners of Blaine's mouth and he nodded with a chuckle.

* * *

_On that note I am still in limbo on the gender but it would help if I got some more name suggestions as right now that is going to be thing that clinches it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Not much to say here but I really enjoyed writing the last chapter and that scene was a lot longer than I expected so here is essentially part two of chapter six. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Seven. **

Wes spent the rest of his day hung up on the news of Kurt's pregnancy. Yes, it was something he had heard his father talk about but it was not something he ever expected to come across in his life. He worried for his friends.

They were both mature and had gone through so much that they had more life experience than half of the adults that he knew because they lived such protected lives in their private school bubbles, but sometimes that just wasn't enough. They were seventeen going on eighteen with their futures ahead of them. Were they really ready to raise a child?

They loved each other, Wes knew that Blaine and Kurt were endgame and everyone said love is all you need to raise a family, but is that is really enough? But Wes knew they were both strong and nothing would ever, ever stand in front of Kurt and Blaine once they put their minds to it. All Wes could do was support their choices.

Although, Wes really was worried about Kurt's seeming denial and the pressure Blaine was under; trying to help his boyfriend.

Wes has a plan.

"Hi, is this Cooper Anderson?"

Wes asked in his best Warbler council voice.

"This is Wesley Montgomery of the Dalton Academy Warblers Council."

Of course he was pulling the Warblers card.

"No, no, Blaine's fine- well I say fine… No, no I wanted to talk to you about him…"

Wes knew it was a low blow; going behind Blaine's back and telling his brother but he couldn't sit back and do nothing. Blaine and Kurt needed help and Cooper was probably the only one they would listen to who wouldn't go telling their parents.

So Wes explained the boys' situation to Cooper the best he could from what Blaine has told him. But Cooper was silent on the other end of the line for a long time.

"Are you sure? I mean Blaine is a sensible kid… the most sensible kid I've ever come across, especially after that Sadie Hawkins dance business… he would never take risks."

Wes nodded before realising Cooper wouldn't be able to see.

"I know, and he still is, but I don't know, he's a bit more relaxed these days, more at home in his own skin, you know? And he showed me a picture of the ultra sound; Kurt is ten weeks he told me. I just need you to talk to him, Cooper; you are the only one he will listen to, they can't do this by themselves."

We sighed.

"I wish I didn't go behind his back but I can see him struggling and you know what he's like for bottling up. That boxing only goes so deep."

Wes knew Cooper understood. Ever since their reconciliation last year the Anderson brothers were closer than ever, and Kurt was very much a part of that family.

"Okay, okay, just keep an eye on them, both of them please Wes, and thank you."

"Not a problem, once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

Wes smiled and ended the call.

Wes got and headed to Nick and Jeff's dorm. He barged in ignoring the two boys' protests when Wes muted the TV where they had been playing video games.

"Forget sparrow, we need something a hell of a lot more upscale this time boys. Nick, you are on a Kurt intervention. For some godforsaken reason Hummel trusts you and god knows we are treading on thin ice right now so I need your best work."

Nick and Jeff exchanged confused glances for a moment before nodding and saluting Wes with a chuckle but watching Wes intently; clearly waiting for more because none of the boys in the room wanted Kurt and Blaine to break up because they had all seen the positive effect that both Kurt and Blaine had been having on each other.

"Now guys I don't have time to explain this ten times so please for the love of god leave the gaming controls alone and listen up."

Wes took a deep breath; he was defiantly going to hell now because this was the second time, well third, time he was going behind Blaine's back but frankly, right now, he would take whatever Blaine threw at him.

"I have talked to Cooper and he's on board and going to talk to Blaine, and Nick, you are going to talk to Kurt, and Jeff, you and I are on damage control to make sure neither does anything rash and make sure no one else finds out yet because we aren't even supposed to know but the boys need help."

"You really aren't making any sense man."

Jeff piped up, but Wes silenced him.

"Here's the thing, Kurt is, and well Kurt's pregnant."

There were shocked gasps from the two Warblers.

"I can't explain it as well as Kurt and Blaine and I'm sure eventually they will explain, but basically Kurt has this gene and now he's pregnant. But that's not even the big problem. The issue we face today, gentlemen, is a breakdown of communication between our love birds and Nick, your mission is to talk to Kurt, and encourage him to open up to Blaine."

Nick went white, and Jeff looked like he was about to laugh at his best friend.

"But- but Kurt will go mad because I'm clearly not supposed to know!"

Wes just chuckled.

"Kurt trusts you and hopefully the fact he doesn't actually have to tell you will make it easy for him to let you in and talk about it."

"Right…"

Nick still didn't look convinced but Wes' expression made it clear he didn't have much choice. None of them wanted to see Kurt and Blaine fall apart.

Kurt sat alone in his empty dorm room, no Blaine to hold him now. He was alone and lay on his unslept-in bed, hand resting across his stomach. He felt terrible; the ground was spinning below him and his mind was racing.

Why couldn't this be simple? Why couldn't anything in Kurt Hummel's life be simple?

He had been bullied so much and his life had been threatened so he had to transfer to a private school which his father and step-mom couldn't realistically afford, and had to leave his friends. Kurt had arrived at this sanctuary and found Blaine; perfect, amazing Blaine. But now everything was a mess again because no he couldn't just finish his senior year like any other kid he had to go and get pregnant.

What would happen when everyone found out? He couldn't let that happen. Dalton was his safe place and he had a family who loved him. He couldn't risk all that. He had to keep this a secret. He and Blaine had weighed the options and they decided to keep the baby and Kurt wanted that more than anything; to have a family with Blaine. But his parents would be so ashamed, he had failed his father, failed his mother. Elisabeth Hummel would be so disappointed in him.

Kurt opened his eyes when he heard a tentative knock on the dorm door.

"Go away Blaine, I don't want to see you right now."

Kurt croaked out, his voice scratchy from all the tears he had shed in the, what felt like hours, since he had stormed away from the love of his life.

"Kurt? It's not Blaine, it's Nick."

The voice on the other side of the door replied.

"It's really not a good time right now Nick."

Kurt really hadn't been expecting anyone else right now and it made his head spin.

"Kurt, look, I know, it's okay, and I just want to talk."

Kurt blinked rapidly.

"You- you know?"

He stuttered out.

"Yeah, I do, and I just want to talk, so I'm coming in, okay?"

But Nick didn't wait for a response and Kurt barely had time to sit up and wipe his tear stained face before the dark haired Warbler was sitting tentatively beside him. The Warblers really weren't the kind of guys to be discouraged easily and Kurt knew he fit in.

"Wes said-"

Nick began but Kurt cut him off.

"Wait, Wes knows too? Who else knows? How the hell do you all know?"

Kurt's voice was high-pitched and panicked. All he wanted was to keep this quiet and it had barely lasted two minutes and now he was all alone to face it because Blaine was gone.

"Kurt, just listen. Blaine did it for you, for both of you, only Wes, myself and Jeff know. Blaine just needed someone to talk to, he's bottling this all up and it's killing him you won't talk to him or let him talk to anyone else."

Kurt hissed, of course Blaine had told, they had been more than careful talking about it in public. Kurt knew Blaine had told, he knew it as soon as Nick showed up but he hadn't wanted to believe it. He wanted Blaine here with him right now to hold because Kurt was so scared, but on the other hand Kurt was so angry; he had specifically told Blaine he did not want anyone to know.

Why was he such a mess?

"Blaine is worried, we all are, and you aren't talking about this Kurt, not really. Yeah you both decided to keep the baby but you won't tell anyone. But just think, Kurt, if you want to keep this baby you can't keep it a secret forever. It's like coming out. I tried to keep it a secret but eventually people found out, and you know what? My best friends and my family were more bothered I hid it from them and tried to deal with it on my own than the fact itself. Yeah I won't lie we were a little shocked but we want to support you and help, Kurt. I'm sure your family will be the same. We met your Dad at sectionals and he is really awesome and he won't leave you to deal with it alone. But you need to tell Blaine if you're scared. Okay, it's pretty clear you're scared but you need to talk to him because he can make it better. You and Blaine both need each other. Let me give it to you straight Kurt… you both need to talk, god damn it."

Nick took a breath and looked apprehensively at Kurt who gave in a broke down once more. Kurt was thankful when Nick slung an arm around his shoulder and just let him cry.

"I need- I need Blaine."

Kurt whispered.

"I can't do this without him. But I'm terrified, my Dad- my Mom- she'd be so disappointed in me…"

Kurt finally let the words slip from between his lips.

"I swear Kurt you Mom wouldn't be disappointed. I mean come on look at your GPA and you made your Dad happy again and helped him find Carol and Blaine isn't exactly hard on the eyes and your Dad approves of him so I'm sure she would too. It's not like you hooked up with some one night stand, you guys have been together for a year man!"

Nick was Kurt's best guy friend if you discounted Blaine and Finn and his words give Kurt a little comfort, maybe all those things would make up for this one, right?

"Blaine isn't leaving you either, he just wants you to talk to him, please talk to him Kurt."

Kurt nodded swiftly, he needed Blaine right now. Nick was right, it wasn't fare of him to expect Blaine to bottle this up, he was probably as shocked and confused as Kurt was in anticipating this new future instead of the one they has mapped out together. They both needed each other.

The two Warblers sat together for a while as Kurt's tears dried.

"Do you think you could go find Blaine for me?"

Kurt asked tentatively.

"Yeah, sure, of course …as long as you aren't going to kill him?"

Nick laughed and Kurt could feel the corners of his mouth tug into a small smile.

"I promise Nick, I just- I need to talk to him."

Nick nodded and gave Kurt a fleeting hug before heading out of the door, promising to send Blaine in.

All Kurt could think about was how close he had come to losing Blaine this time, Nick had made it clear how frustrated and stressed Blaine was over this and he hadn't spared a thought for his boyfriend. Would Blaine forgive him?

That thought sent Kurt's world upside down and moments later he found himself once more revisiting his last meal.

Kurt reached up to the vanity blindly to find his medication to settle his stomach, but instead of his hand coming into contact with the cold ceramic surface; it came into contact with another warmer hand.

Kurt looked up.

"Blaine?"

He croaked out, very much not expecting Nick to have found him so fast, although Kurt really didn't have a clue how long he had spent with his head over the toilet bowl.

"I thought- I thought I'd lost you…"

The chestnut haired boy broke down once more. This time it wasn't his friend who caught him; it was his best friend, his lover.

"Shhh"

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair.

"I'm here, I've got you."

And Blaine did have him; he held Kurt tightly and Kurt didn't even have the strength to be angry at his boyfriend.

"You aren't going to lose me."

Blaine promised, pressing kisses to Kurt's lips.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, this is all my fault, I should have just talked to you, Blaine, but I'm so scared, scared of how disappointed my Mom would be, and talking about it and telling my Dad would make that too real."

Blaine squeezed Kurt in a tight hug.

"She could never be disappointed in you, you have gone through so much already, Kurt, and she would see how strong you are, just like I do."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's chest.

"But I shouldn't have taken it out on you, it's not your fault and now you're way too stressed and I've been too self-absorbed to even see that this was affecting you. I guess Nick's brutal honesty is useful sometimes."

Kurt hiccupped with a small laugh.

"Wait, Nick?"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with a confused expression.

"Yeah, he stopped by just now; something about Wes, I'm not too sure, he doesn't make sense half the time but he knocked some sense into be this time."

Kurt nodded to himself.

"You know, I was supposed to be angry you told Wes and that he told Nick but I'm can't even find it in myself to be angry at you. I messed up because I'm so selfish and didn't stop to think about you, when really you were right; I feel a little lighter, not having to bottle this all up. Maybe I'm not ready for the world to know, but maybe it's time to talk about it with the people who matter to us, and since our friends already know, maybe it's time to tell my Dad and Coop?"

Kurt said thoughtfully, catching Blaine's eye with a small smile.

"As soon as you are ready we can do that. I'm not mad at you for not wanting to tell anyone, I just get worried when you bottle things up; you know I worry enough at the best of times. I just got stressed out; I don't want to mess this up, Kurt, and I don't know what to do half the time. I have no experience with any of this stuff and I'm the youngest in the family so I have no experience with babies or anything to do with them, this is all so new and I just want you to be okay and I can't do that alone no matter how much I want to"

Kurt held Blaine tightly.

"You aren't going to mess up. Okay so neither of us has any experience but we can do this."

Kurt promised.

"Oh and, well, Wes already took it upon himself to tell Cooper it seems as I got a phone call from said brother just before I came to find you."

Kurt's mouth dropped.

"He what? Does Wes have no shame?"

Blaine just shook his head and laughed.

"Don't worry about Wes, I already berated him and I can assure you he won't be over stepping ever, ever again."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt just didn't want to know.

"But anyway, Coop was supportive and being his usual self, made various jokes including that he always thought he would be the one having to break a teenage pregnancy to our parents, but on a serious note he promised to be there for us if we need anything; including standing in front of me when your Dad pulls out his shotgun when we tell him."

Blaine laughed a little, but gave Kurt a reassuring, loving, passionate kiss.

"I can't do this without you Blaine."

Kurt whispered as they moved mere millimetres apart.

"You never have to."

Blaine replied, closing the distance between their lips once more.

* * *

_Oh and a reminder that updates will be every few days rather than the every other day updates I have been doing since exams and paper deadlines are almost upon me. Also, I have almost decided on the gender, I am 90:10 % sure now but name ideas are still very helpful at this point!_


	8. Chapter 8

_So yeah I had a few tests and it was my final hand in this week hence the slow update I told you all about in the last chapter a/n. This chapter is very much a filler drabble to get me back into the swing of writing this after not writing for a week but the next update will be quicker and back to normal. As always I appreciate all the reviews and alerts and favourite, they make my day! Oh and I am starting to put how many weeks along Kurt is at the beginning of the chapter so we can keep up easier_. _Finally, the song used is "Isn't it Romantic" from the 1930's movie musical "Love Me Tonight" which I adore._

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Eight. **

_**12 Weeks.**_

Blaine pulled Kurt over to the bed and they settled. It was Kurt's week for the choice of movie on their weekly movie night. Every Wednesday they tried to have some sort of date night. With the pressures of school they didn't often get a chance to spend time together during the week aside from classes and homework so Wednesday night as the middle of the week they tried to take out even an hour or so to be together; no studying no disruptions, but them. Most weeks they would just cuddle up with a movie before bed, other weeks they would go into town and have dinner.

This week was a movie week and it was Kurt's turn to choose. Kurt had decided on Love Me Tonight and his hormones were going wild. At every tiny romantic gesture or dramatic turn he would end up crying into Blaine's arms. Blaine would lean down and pepper kisses across Kurt's hairline and hold him tight until the tears subsided.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt sniffled.

"It's the hormones, I'm all over the place, and I can't stop crying."

Kurt giggled lightly as the last few stray tears escaped his eyes.

Blaine dried Kurt's cheek with the pad of his thumb then pulled him up as the next musical number began. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist pulling him in close. Blaine could feel Kurt's stomach against his. There it was, hardly noticeable but there was something; a firm pressure pressing into Blaine that was very different to the feel of Kurt's abs.

The feeling made Blaine's heart swell. It reminded him how much he and Kurt loved each other. They had been together over six months before the first time they were truly together; before the first time they made love. Blaine knew waiting had been the right choice, it had meant so much to the both of them because they knew, they knew for certain they loved each other and nothing would ever compare to the love and passion that had been so present in the moment of shaking fingers and nervous smiles as they made love.

Blaine began to sing along to the number; his tenor voice harmonising with the soprano of the leading lady.

_I've never met you, yet never doubt, dear;_

_I can't forget you; I've thought you out, dear._

_I know your profile and I know the way you kiss,_

_Just the things I miss on a night like this._

_If dreams are made of imagination_

_I'm not afraid of my own creation._

_With all my heart, my heart is here for you to take._

_Why should I quake? I'm not awake._

Blaine took his hands from Kurt's waist taking the other boys left-hand in his own right and leading Kurt into a waltz; picking up the pace from their previous slow sway-like movements. Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and the shorter boy could feel his warm breath tickle at his pulse point.

_Isn't it romantic?_

_Music in the night, a dream that can be heard._

_Isn't it romantic?_

Blaine whispered the lyrics into Kurt's ear, nibbling on his earlobe lightly. The taste of Kurt wrapped Blaine up into a haze; all he could taste and smell and feel was just so raw and just so Kurt.

_Moving shadows write the oldest magic word._

_I hear the breezes playing in the trees above_

_While all the world is saying you were meant for love._

_Isn't it romantic?_

_Merely to be young on such a night as this?_

_Isn't it romantic?_

_Every note that's sung is like a lover's kiss._

_Sweet symbols in the moonlight,_

_Do you mean that I will fall in love per chance?_

_Isn't it romance?_

Blaine spun Kurt out and pulled him back making a giggle break free from Kurt's throat and echoing around the room. The pure joy on Kurt's face seemed dream-like. The aura surrounding them was surreal.

_My face is glowing, I'm energetic._

_The art of sewing I found poetic._

_My needle punctuates the rhythm of romance._

_I don't give a stitch if I don't get rich._

_A custom tailor who has no custom_

_Is like a sailor, no one will trust 'em._

_But there is magic in the music of my shears._

_I shed no tears, lend me your ears._

Just moments earlier Kurt had been in tears but here he was now looking like the old Kurt. They would spend hours of those warm summer afternoons dancing around Blaine's bedroom with the windows flung wide open and their favourite songs blasting from the IPod dock on Blaine's desk. The vibrations of the music would thrum through them making them giddy and happy. There was nothing more perfect in Blaine's world than spending time with Kurt.

_Isn't it romantic?_

_Soon I will have found some girl that I adore._

_Isn't it romantic?_

_While I sit around my love can scrub the floor._

_She'll kiss me every hour or she'll get the sack_

_And when I take a shower she can scrub my back._

_Isn't it romantic?_

_On a moonlight night she'll cook me onion soup._

_Kiddies are romantic_

_And if we don't fight we soon will have a troupe._

_We'll help the population,_

_It's a duty that we owe to dear old France._

_Isn't it romance?_

There was an intense passion thrumming through Blaine's vanes. Not the pleasure and ache and want that usually came with kissing his boyfriend but an intense heat of closeness and awareness and calm. It felt like their first kiss; like Kurt was the only thing keeping him grounded. It was no longer gravity holding Blaine to the earth, but Kurt.

Some days it all just felt too good to be true, to have Kurt to hold him and to never have to let him go. His life had turned around since Kurt had entered it; all of hiss barriers had been broken and he was left raw and exposed. But for once in his life Blaine no longer cared about being so exposed, all of his insecurities he had brought with his to Dalton were gone when Kurt arrived and Blaine felt alive again.

Since the Sadie Hawkins dance Blaine had felt numbness interspersed with pain after having to fight every day at his old school just to keep going. The beating had numbed him; he was tired of fighting and became passive when he arrived in the safety of Daltons halls. He worked and worked to prove himself; not fighting to carry on but to show them he was worth it.

With Kurt he didn't have to prove himself, it was so easy to really be himself even in his insecurities and that was one of the things Blaine loved so much about Kurt. He was allowed to mess up sometimes; to not be perfect the way his parents forced him to be. No. with Kurt he could be himself and no matter what, Kurt always accepted everything about him.

The two boys moved together now even after the music ended. Every inch of their bodies was pressed together but neither made an attempt to heat things up or to step back. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's waist while Kurt's own arms were draped around Baines neck. They moved together swaying and sidestepping slowly moving around the room slightly.

"I love you"

Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck at the moved gently.

"I love you too, Bee"

Kurt sighed softly in response.


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, here is Chapter Nine AKA Caffrey really hates Sebastian Fucking Smyth which is going to be a two part chapter; next part will be in a couple of days. I appreciate all of the reviews so much! Everyone send your love to the amazing KKAnderson who has kindly offered to be my beta and she is totally awesome and I love her! Oh and I just realised a mistake I possibly made being English and not knowing the American school system well enough… I believe Kurt and Blaine should be 18 to be seniors and I believe I said they were 17?_

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Nine. **

_**13 Weeks.**_

"Come on honey, time for dinner"

Blaine said softly cupping Kurt's porcelain check and pressing a chaste kiss there to arouse his love from his nap.

"Wha-?"

Kurt mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes to push away the sleepiness. It felt like mere seconds since he had been sitting back against the head board reading War of the Worlds for his Literature class; the book obviously hadn't been as thrilling as Blaine promised as he appeared to of dozed off.

Kurt loved good literature as much as the next person, however, he was more of the romantic type and Charlotte Brontë was much more his style.

"It's dinner time Kurt and we promised to sit with Wes and Niff."

Blaine reminded him, offering a guitar calloused hand to Kurt to help him up.

"I can't believe you and Wes are calling them Niff! They aren't even tighter!"

Kurt sighed exasperatedly but with a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, well, they should be! Come on they must but the two single most oblivious people in all of Ohio!"

Blaine chuckled and helped Kurt off the bed slowly to avoid a head rush.

"You are such a dork, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he hugged into Blaine once the honey eyed boy had helped him from the bed.

"You love me."

Blaine replied, nuzzling into his love's neck.

"You're lucky I do."

The slightly taller boy replied, sighing into Blaine's neck before his stomach gave a growl.

"Come on, food."

Kurt giggled and pulled the shorter boy by the hand from the room and down Dalton's hall ways.

Kurt and Blaine sat on a table eating their dinner with Wes, Nick, and Jeff further away from the rest of the warblers than was usual and the rest of the group kept flashing them confused looks but didn't say anything.

It wasn't overly odd to find these five drifting from the group to discuss Warbler related subjects in hushed tones. It was common knowledge that Wes trusted their opinions, especially Kurt's. After all with Kurt once being a part of their rival show choir his information was very much appreciated by the council.

But today the boys weren't talking about the Warblers and their upcoming Regionals against the New Directions.

The words Kurt just spoke surprised the boys, after the fiasco the previous week.

"Are you sure, Kurt?"

Blaine asked, his hazel eyes taking in his boyfriend's figure. Seeing no doubt the curly haired boy snaked his arms around Kurt's still slender waist.

"Yes, I'm sure Blaine"

Kurt replied with a nod, a soft smile playing across his face.

"After you all talked to me last week I know it's the right thing to do. So next weekend when we go to my Dad's I want to tell him-"

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, silently willing himself strength.

"I want to tell him I'm pregnant." He let out the breath in a sigh.

"For the first time in my life I reluctantly say I'm glad the three of you got yourselves involved."

Kurt added eyeing Wes, Nick, and Jeff. The latter chuckled before Nick elbowed him in the ribs, causing Jeff to flap him off with a grin which the chocolate haired boy couldn't help but chuckle at. Wes merely gave the two boys beside him a bemused look before turning back to Kurt.

"I know you don't often appreciate my butting in but I knew you wouldn't listen unless we forced you to talk so I'm not apologising."

Wes laughed smugly, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I know I'm stubborn, and even more so at the moment, but I do appreciate it. I would never have forgiven myself if I had pushed Blaine out and lost him over me being frankly stupid, because you are all right; I can't just ignore this, it's a huge thing and I- we- need all the help we can get."

Kurt replied grasping Blaine's hand and smiling over at his boyfriend who nuzzled into his shoulder.

"You aren't going to lose me, Kurt. I promised I am never leaving you and I don't break my promises. We are in this together."

Blaine smiled into the paler boy's neck before placing a quick kiss upon his cheek. This caused a smile to once again form up Kurt's soft pink lips. Blaine pulled his eyes away from his love to the other boys around them.

"Thank you for supporting us guys, Kurt's right we can't do this alone. You don't know how much it means to us."

Blaine beamed around at the boys as Wes patted him on the back supportively.

"If there is anything at all you guys need we will sort it, right boys?"

Wes smiled turning to Nick and Jeff who saluted him with a chuckle as he hit them playfully.

Unknown to the carefree boys at the table, someone has heard them and this someone wasn't the kindest in the school. _But Kurt might just have to tell his father a little sooner than he wanted_, he sneered to himself with a dark chuckle.

Sebastian Smyth strutted down the corridors of Dalton Academy with a smug grin of his face. That damn Hummel wasn't going to get in the way of his pray any longer. Usually, if Sebastian couldn't catch his bait by now he would give up but Kurt made this game with Blaine so much more fun than ever before. But now Sebastian finally had something that would take Kurt out of the picture for good. He would get expelled and Blaine would be his.

He slinked quietly into the computer lab, avoiding the gazes of the other students who were working through their lunch as he settled in at a computer in the far corner. Sebastian booted up the internet and searched through page after page of online medical journals and news reports and printed out anything with enough detail but quickly laid out the facts. The principal couldn't argue with hard evidence he smirked to himself as he printed out the papers and left the room as swiftly as he had entered.

Moving purposely through the halls Sebastian ignored anyone he met. Reaching his destination the brown haired boy knocked on the Dean's office door; his smug grin still firmly in place only the call of enter displaced his expression. Replacing it with one of solemn concern Sebastian stepped into the brightly lit office.

From behind the desk, the Dean's eyes rested on the taller boy. Concern flashed across the man's face upon seeing his student's expression. "What is it you wanted Mr Smyth?" His voice holding all the concern his face showed.

"I hate to tell you this sir, but there is a very irresponsible student in our midst." Sebastian played up the sadness and concern in his features. "One of my fellow students is having a child." This was said, with Sebastian just managing to control the smirk he so wanted to unleash.

"Does this mean I need to contact our sister school in Dayton?"

The principal replied with a scowl now. This had been the exact reaction Sebastian had been hoping for. He knew the schools policy on teenage pregnancy. It was a scandal to the middle and upper class families who sent their children to schools like Dalton or Crawford Country Day. The sister school was fraught with scandal that involved the boys of Dalton due to the regular mixers the two schools enjoyed. If it was discovered that one of the Crawford girls was pregnant she would be expelled to face the wrath of public school along with the Dalton father. However, the principal was far from the truth.

"No, not at all, sir."

Sebastian pulled out a printed internet page from his inside blazer pocket and handed it to the principal.

"Kurt Hummel, sir, is pregnant."

Sebastian really was having trouble hiding the smirk from both his face and tone. The surprise on the face of the principal was enough that would make Sebastian shake with silent laughter as he forced himself to stay composed but it was comical really as the man's eyes skimmed across the page.

"You're sure about this Mr Smyth?" The principal asked, his eyes lifting from the pages in front of him. The glare pointed at him made Sebastian steal his expression a little more.

"Very sure, sir, he was talking very openly about it in the cafeteria." He nodded, ensuring the solemnness remained in his tone. Sebastian was a rather good actor if he did say so himself. It was very much a game to him. Oh how Kurt and Blaine had made such an enjoyable game for him. This dead town was all the more interesting when he had a game to play, though he would have to find a new pray now that Kurt would be out of the picture very, very soon. Blaine wouldn't stay with Kurt once he was expelled and sent back to the disgusting public school.

"Okay, thank you Mr Smyth I will talk to Mr Hummel about this."

The principal gave a nod of finality and motioned for him to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

_So I was all about to write in Rachel as a friend but I'm so mad after the graduation episode that I can't write her so we have some more asshole Sebastian related scenes. Kurt is being difficult so excuse the lateness of this chapter he just kept flitting off task. Once again thank you so much to my beta __the amazing KKAnderson_ I don't know how you put up with me!

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Ten. **

_**14 Weeks.**_

Sebastian spent the rest of the week with a smarmy smirk plastered across his meerkat-like features and strutting down the halls of Dalton Academy as if he owned the place. Well, the school board is rather influenced by his father. However, as the week progressed, with each day that passed, Sebastian Smyth's smirk turned into a grimace. Every day that Kurt and Blaine were still strolling down the halls, hand in hand, still smiling, made Sebastian mad.

Kurt and Blaine felt so much more at home in their own skin that week. After the talk with the other three Warblers things were settling down into normalcy. It wasn't their old routine, but a new sense of normalcy being born from coming to terms with their new future.

But it appeared that things couldn't go well for Kurt for very long.

Kurt looked worriedly around the scene before him. There was his father looking taken aback and Carol holding his hand, the principal was sitting behind his desk with a solemn expression. All Kurt could do was sit stunned while his stomach churned, threatening to send him dashing to the toilet to empty its contents at any moment. He had been shocked at his summons to the dean's office during his first class. Blaine had shot him a confused look but all Kurt could do was shrug; he really had no idea what this was all about.

"Mr Harris, could you please explain to us why we are here?"

Burt directly addressed the dean, his jaw set in clear frustration. Burt Hummel knew his son would never misbehave, especially to the point where they would be called to the dean. Kurt valued his place at Dalton too much to put it in jeopardy in any way. Kurt was well behaved and respectful, he knew how much the family were giving up to be able to pay his tuition fees at the school, and he needed to be safe here. Kurt wouldn't give all that up.

"Mr Hummel, a discrepancy has come to our attention with your son. We need your conformation before we proceed further."

The dean appeared carefully composed, but one couldn't miss the look of solemnness hidden there. It was clear that whatever this discrepancy was, the dean was yet to be fully convinced. The Hummel family all visibly relaxed in the knowledge that any accusations made against Kurt had been met with disbelief.

However, Kurt could not relax. His brain was buzzing as he fidgeted with a lose thread on the cuff of his blazer which felt alien on his back when usually he felt so at home in the knowledge of the safety the walls of Dalton provided.

They couldn't know? Could they?

No it was impossible, the only ones who knew except himself, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Wes. Kurt trusted his boyfriend with his life; Blaine would never go behind his back and tell his father and they both trusted Nick, Jeff, and Wes not to tell anyone and they had all promised not to until Kurt and Blaine were ready.

"Kurt, do you know why you are here?"

The principal asked cautiously. Kurt shook his head stiffly

Kurt sat in silence, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the chair arms, his mouth clamped shut. His father stared at him but it was clear Kurt wasn't going to speak up.

"I don't understand why we are here; his GPA is perfect, he has never had a detention since he arrived at this school and I haven't had a single report of concern from any of his teachers or yourself and now you are suddenly dragging us in here. What is this about?"

Burt's voice was calm but firm and his gaze never wavered from the dean.

"You are correct, Mr Hummel, your son has perfect grades despite our initial concern he would need a long time to catch up with Daltons advanced curriculum, and none of the teachers here have a complaint against him for his behaviour, punctuality, or effort in class. This is a… personal matter that conflicts with the schools… interests."

And then Kurt knew. The look on the dean's face told him everything. Somehow the dean had found out, it was the only reason he would be glaring at Kurt like _that_.

Kurt was frozen in his seat. He didn't want the dean to be the one to tell his father, this had to be his choice. He and Blaine had argued over this for so long that the decision couldn't be taken away from him in one swift move. Kurt had thought he was about to lose his boyfriend, the father of his baby, over waiting to tell his father so he couldn't let this happen, he _wouldn't_ let this happen. He had lost too much over this moment to let it be taken away from him.

"Sir, please may I talk to my father first? Alone."

Kurt finally asked, his porcelain skin even paler than usual, a soft sheen of sweat covering his forehead as his sat up in the chair about to rise. Kurt could feel a pressure building behind his eyes, like the sting of something pressing too hard but he fought it; fought the limp rising in his throat.

"Kurt, do _you_ know what this is about?"

Burt glared, thought Kurt couldn't be sure if the hardened expression was directed at him or the dean.

"I- I-"

But Kurt just couldn't find the words. He ran a sweaty hand over his coiffed chestnut hair.

But turned his attention clearly to the dean now, glaring him down in a way that reminded Kurt of the first time his father and his boyfriend had met. It was as if Burt was x-raying the middle aged balding man behind the Royal Oak desk.

"Mr Harris, I'd like to talk to my son alone for a moment."

Burt was all but glaring at the dean now and the knots in Kurt's stomach tightened. This was it, this was the moment he had been dreading for so long and he was nothing short of terrified.

"Okay Mr Hummel I would appreciate it if you could be as quick as possible."

The dean nodded as he spoke and stalked across his office, his jaw set, showing the Hummel men into a small side office and snapping the door shut behind them.

"Please Kurt, explain to me what's going on here I have no idea."

Burt rambled waving his arms around aimlessly, with a look of confusion on his ruddy face from what was clearly pent up frustration from being left answerless in the dean's office for so long.

"Please, Dad, don't be mad, it was a complete accident, we had no idea…"

Kurt trailed off. His hands had lost this place of purchase on the chair arms so now Kurt had gone from running his hands over, to dragging his fingers through, his hair; a clear sign of distress as he would never ever mess up his perfectly coiffed hair that took him so long standing in front of the mirror every morning.

"Kurt, you're confusing me even more, son, whatever you did I'm here for you, always, you know that, right?"

Burt placed a warm hand on his sons shoulder. Kurt seemed to shrink in on himself at the touch. It was like the eight year old boy who had just lost his mother rose to the surface again.

Kurt needed Blaine. In that moment all he could think of was how much he needed the one he loved to hold him tightly in his arms and to tell him it was all going to be okay, to take away the fear that was knotting in Kurt's stomach, that was making his palms clammy and his porcelain skin to ripple with goose bumps.

Burt stared at Kurt expectantly. He wasn't glaring as he had done with the dean, it was soft and concerned and full of the fatherly love Kurt knew so well.

"I'm-"

Kurt paused as his words choked in the back of his throat, eyes wide with apprehension.

"DadI'mpregnant."

Kurt stumbled over his words so fast they were barely audible. The look on Burt Hummel's face told his son quite clearly he had heard correctly what Kurt had said but that he didn't believe him, didn't want to believe him.

"Kurt?"

Burt looked at his son with what looked like a thousand questions behind the usual loving glimmer in his eyes. Kurt sighed and rolled his shoulders in a small motion feeling the tension coursing through his body.

"I'm so sorry Dad, I thought it was impossible, I never for one moment thought this could happen, we had always been safe I swear we never thought anything could happen, especially not this."

Kurt babbled seemingly endlessly apologising and praying to a higher deity his father wouldn't be mad. But inside Kurt knew his Dad wouldn't be angry; he would disappoint and that would be even worse.

"Kurt"

Burt held up his hand to stop his sons rambling.

"Kurt, are you sure? I mean this- this shouldn't be possible and I'll be honest I can't wrap my head around it. Are you sure you're-"

The elder Hummel stuttered over his words not much better than Kurt at this point.

"Yes Dad, I'm sure, I've been to the Doctors and I'm- I'm pregnant"

Kurt whispered the last word, unable to meet his father's eyes and broke down. Kurt's shoulders wracked with sobs and he clenched his fists and just let the tears flow, unable to be ashamed of breaking down, unable to fight the tears because he had disappointed his father. The one who had always been there for him through everything, the one who had accepted him without question, always, and Kurt had let him down.

"Come here, son."

Burt held open his arms for his son and as soon as Kurt stepped forward Burt held him so tightly and comforted him the way he comforted his eight year old son when Elizabeth Hummel had passed. The two Hummel men stood together for what could have been minuets, hours, or days; neither of them knew how long they stood wrapped together but after a while Kurt sniffled.

"You- you're not angry?"

He whispered hesitantly, Burt hadn't said much in reaction to the news and Kurt was dreading his answers. Burt always first and foremost comforted his son, even if he reprimanded Kurt later.

"No, son, I'm surprised and I honestly still can't wrap my head around this, at first I thought you were joking, then I realised we are in your headmasters office and realised it's not the time for your usual remarks so I thought better of it. I must say I thought after we talked I am a little disappointed that you weren't being err, safe, so I just want you to answer me something, and don't even think about brushing me off I just want an honest right to the point answer then I swear I will drop it."

Burt narrowed his eyes in the way that made Kurt squirm and he knew his father used that look to get the truth out of him and Kurt knew he would give his father that under the look he was giving him. Kurt nodded once.

"Did Blaine pressure you?"

There is was, Kurt's straight up no messing father.

"No Dad! Of course he didn't! Blaine and I both agreed and we took it slow and oh my god I can't believe we are talking about this!"

Kurt threw his hands up in the air and snorted back a laugh. It was a laugh of relief when he saw the expression that crossed his father's face when anything to do with sexual activity was mentioned and Kurt knew in that moment his Dad wasn't going to be angry.

"Okay, okay" Burt chuckled. "You know I'm not happy, I mean you're my son and I, god I'm not good at this kind of talk, but honestly kiddo I will never stop loving you and I'm not angry at you, I just thought I'd brought you up to be more responsible, damn I didn't mean it like that kid, but I'm not going to disown you or anything but my head is in a mess right now but I think we need to go back in there and see what Harris wants then I want to sit down and talk to you about it properly, you and Blaine both."

Kurt gulps at his father's last words. Of course Burt would want to talk to Blaine and come to think of it this was one of the things Kurt had been so terrified of every time he thought about telling his father.

"Okay, we will talk about it, but only if you leave your shot gun locked up."

Burt laughed humourlessly.

"I'm not promising anything kiddo, he's still the one that got my teenage kid knocked up no matter how much I've warmed to the boy."

Kurt couldn't help himself and smiled a little, it warmed his heart every time his father mentioned something positive about Blaine, about how they were accepted by the only person's opinion in the wold Kurt really cared about.

When the Hummel men re-enter the office Kurt instantly notices the glare in the eye of the dean who's eye follow them as they retake their seats. Once back in his chair Kurt's eyes are instantly drawn to the look of discomfort on Carol's face after being left alone with the disgruntled dean. Burt, whose hand remains a comforting pressure on Kurt's shoulder, takes a long deep breath letting himself relax a little.

"Are we ready to begin now?" The dean asks, his tone is a strict business-like manner.

Burt gives the dean a pointed look before turning to Carol.

"Honey, do you think you could go find Blaine?"

Burt asks his wife softly before exchanging a whispered few words and a quick kiss and with that Carol pats Kurt on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him before exiting the room.

"Okay, we are ready."

Burt nods, giving Kurt an encouraging smile, never removing his hand from his sons shoulder.

"Well, Mr Hummel, this has all been very confusing for myself and the school board and now we are finally ready to present our discrepancy to you and your son."

The dean clears his throat awkwardly before continuing and Kurt's lungs seize up, here it is, he knows what's coming this time.

"We have reason to believe your son is pregnant Mr. Hummel."

This time shock doesn't pass through Burt's eyes but instead he straightens himself up in his chare.

"Unfortunately my son and I had no time to discuss this before you called us all in here but yes I am now aware of this fact thank you so I would like you to get straight to the point."

Burt's voice was gruff but there was an eerie calmness in his eyes that Kurt could only assume was to mask the anger as to why this needed him to be called in for such a matter.

"Well, Mr Hummel, the problem lies in that our usual policy for such matters is expulsion. Our female sister school Crawford Country Day expels their pregnant teenage students and we have a policy that whilst we have never encountered a male student with this, err, condition, we respect Crawford's rules and will expel a student that fathers the child of a Crawford Country Day student."

Kurt had no idea what he had been expecting the dean to say but expulsion was not one of them. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be expelled. He couldn't go back to McKinley, especially not now, not pregnant. If he thought the bulling had been bad for him being gay it would be nothing when they found out he was pregnant too, he would be a freak. Quinn had gone through enough and she was a girl, it would be hell for him.

Burt was on his feet before Kurt could say anything. "You cannot do this to my son. You know exactly why he came to your school, we sat with you and made sure he would be safe from everything he had gone through at his old school and now you want to kick him out and force him back there? Dalton is supposed to be a zero tolerance no bullying no harassment school; students are supposed to find refuge here and now, when he needs it the most, my son is being expelled!"

The elder Hummel was clearly furious; the blood was rushing to his face in anger, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead where the old baseball cap had rested every day until Burt won his seat in congress.

"Dad your heart-" Kurt exclaimed as he saw the anger continue to rise in his father's face. Burt merely held up a hand to silence Kurt and the younger Hummel sat back down.

"I will not let this happen"

Burt all but shouted.

"Mr Hummel I can see you are upset-"

"The hell I'm upset" Burt interrupted.

"Yes, yes I understand, I do. My son is a student at this school for the same reasons your son transferred here. In the beginning he wanted to try out state school, he wanted to get out of the secluded lifestyle his mother had always wanted for him but once the older boys became aware of his sexuality things didn't go so smoothly and it led him to transfer here to Dalton. My son is only a freshman and didn't have to go through with their obtuse behaviour for as long as your son but I understand you not wanting him to return there but the school board has a rather different idea of what is acceptable at Dalton. There are some very influential men on the school board Mr Hummel and I'm afraid there is not much I can do."

The dean sighed and Kurt could see there was an honest look of defeat in the man's eyes behind the fixed mask. Kurt could almost feel the sympathy radiating from the dean as he sat rigidly behind that desk, but Kurt could also see the disapproval in the man's eyes. He might be accepting of sexuality but he saw Kurt as a freak and everyone else would too.

"I'm not going to sit back and let this happen; I demand a meeting with the board!"

Burt was barely keeping his emotions in check now but Kurt didn't even try to calm down his angered father. Nothing Kurt said would help now and the younger Hummel knew that. He was also relived that his father was going to at least _try_ and stop this even if the dean thought there was no chance.

"Well, Mr Hummel, we can set you up with an appointment for tonight as there would need to be a discussion about the terms of expulsion for your sons education records so you may discuss your points at that time. Unfortunately, I must ask you all to leave the premises as this is an official suspension until which time the board overthrows the decision or your son is permanently expelled. You may leave his belongings here until an official decision has been made as I understand it will take a long time to empty his room."


	11. Chapter 11

**Only Time, Chapter Eleven. **

_**14 Weeks.**_

As soon as Kurt exited the dean's office he flung himself straight into Blaine's waiting arms. Kurt sobs broke the silence surrounding the four people in the hallway and Blaine had to grip Kurt tightly in his arms as he shuddered violently with each sob he let out. The shorter boy stroked Kurt's chestnut hair and cooed in his ear promising that everything would be okay and that he loved him. Though, in reality, this time Blaine had no idea if it would all be okay because he didn't understand what was happening. But he could tell it was bad from the anger in Burt's usually calm eyes and the worry which had the older man's features taught.

Eventually, the shudders coursing through Kurt's body slowed and he slumped into Blaine who had to clutch his boyfriend to keep him upright.

"Kurt, honey, please talk to me what's wrong?"

Blaine asked tentatively but he couldn't keep the fear from breaking through. The sight of his boyfriend so clearly upset and scared left Blaine's mind reeling. Burt was whispering to Carol off to the side and the pair were sharing looks of concern and anger and the sight made Blaine wrap Kurt up even tighter in his arms, wishing he could protect Kurt from everything he was feeling.

"Kurt, please."Blaine begged, hated seeing Kurt like this. Blaine thought that once Kurt was here safe at Dalton he would never see the chestnut haired boy break down again but over the past few weeks Kurt had broken down more than he had since leaving McKinley.

Burt and Carol returned from their conversation at the end of the corridor and the elder Hummel put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and gave Blaine a pointed look which softened when Kurt finally looked up from being buried into Blaine.

"They- they are going to kick me out Blaine, this is it, it's all over, I'm going to have to go back to McKinley."

Kurt sobbed quietly. A look of horror crossed Blaine's features for a moment but he didn't give himself a chance to get upset his priority right now was comforting the sobbing boy in his arms. As he held Kurt the anger began boiling in his chest and now he understood the look in Burt's eyes that had appeared so unfamiliar.

As Blaine held Kurt it became clear the taller boy wasn't going to say anymore as he sobbed and so Burt continued to try and explain. The elder Hummel tried to explain to policy of expulsion and Blaine couldn't stop the anger from contorting his features any longer. Dalton and Crawford were meant to be safe havens but they were really just like everyone else in this small minded Midwestern County. Those who needed the protection of Dalton were left to fend for themselves just because they didn't live up to the image that the middle class school governors portrayed. They were carbon copies of Richard Anderson.

"No they can't do that!"

Blaine looked over at Burt Hummel, silently begging the man, who had become like a father to him, to explain, to stop his whole world crashing down.

"It seems they can buddy, we have an appointment with the school board tonight and they will make the final decision but until they do Kurt is suspended, we have to get out of here and collect his stuff if they expel him."

Burt shook his head at the look of fear and hurt and anger in Blaine's eyes. There was nothing they could do but wait, it was like trying to make a deal with the devil.

The Hudson-Hummel's spent the rest of the day in Westerville, taking up residence a local café beside the Dairy Queen on South State Street, a short drive from the school. Kurt sat in silence, the only communication with his family were nods or shakes of his head in response to questions about food or drinks.

Meanwhile, Blaine had to sit through the rest of his classes. Burt had insisted Blaine stay in school as there was nothing any of them could do right now. Blaine wanted to be there for Kurt, to hold him; to comfort him but Burt's word had been final. It was true, if he left campus he would be in trouble too and that really wouldn't help their case.

"Kurt, buddy, talk to me."

Kurt was brought back from his thoughts by his father looking at him worriedly. The fear of losing his safe house in Dalton had overshadowed any feelings about his father finding out about his pregnancy.

"I wish you'd talked to me about this kiddo, you know I'm here for you, I wish you could 'a came to me." Kurt hung his head, Nick had been right it seemed. That kid was oblivious half the time but when it came down to it he always knew what was best.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I was scared, I thought you'd be angry or- or disappointed." Kurt still couldn't look his father in the face.

"Kurt, you're my kid and you can mess up a thousand times but I will still love you. You learn from the decisions you make and the things you do. Hell, I'm still making mistakes and learning now and I'm three times your age." Burt reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand where it was grasped tightly around his mug of green tea. The gentle squeeze of his father's hand gave Kurt reassurance.

Just then the bell above the door of the café opened and in walked Blaine. Kurt had never been so happy to see his boyfriends face. Kurt leapt out of his seat and grabbed Blaine into a bone crushing hug. The shorter boy chuckled in surprise but held onto Kurt tightly cooing in his ear.

After Blaine's peck on Kurt's hair Kurt pulled away and took his hand, leaning over to sit with Burt and Carol.

"Hey kid"

Burt smiled as Blaine took a seat beside Kurt. But the taller boy could feel the nervousness emanating from his boyfriend.

"Hello Mr Hummel." It was like introducing Blaine as his boyfriend all over again, the formalities had returned and Blaine's voice was far from his usual confident happy tone.

"I know this isn't the best place to be having this conversation" Burt began, gesturing around the room, "and honestly I wish we could wait until we were back home but this needs to be done now, boys, before this meeting" Burt scowled over the last word, his brow furrowing.

"I just want you boys to know I'm not angry." Burt appeared to be addressing Blaine this time having already told Kurt the same multiple times that day.

"Have you boys decided what you're going to do? I know this is a huge decision for you boys but I want you to make the right decision for you. I'm going to be frank with you both and tell you how hard it is to raise a kid, never mind being teenagers raising a kid. So, I want you to be one hundred per cent sure about the decision you make."

The elder Hummel eyed the two teenagers who were clutching each other's hands as though life depended on it.

Kurt spoke up first.

"I- we- want to keep the baby. I could never have an abortion, this baby, and Blaine, I love them Dad, I couldn't give that up, I couldn't kill a life, not after losing Mom, this baby is special to me, so, so much more than I ever expected. I never thought I could have children, not really because I thought it would be impossible for the child to be biologically part of both me and the person I love. I want to keep her, Dad, I know it's going to be hard but I can do it, we can do it."

Kurt replied, falling back on his default gender. He held Blaine's hands in his own and couldn't pull his eyes from Blaine's honey ones which were filled with love for the young man beside him.

Burt opened his mouth to speak but Blaine cut in.

"Mr Hummel-"

"Kid, come on you're family, it's Burt."

"Burt- I love Kurt more than my own life, I promise to look after your son, I promise to never leave him to raise the baby alone."

Kurt's eyes welled with tears at Blaine's words. The curly haired boy regularly told him how much he loved Kurt but there was something different about his promises to Kurt's father.

"I know you do kid so you better see you don't leave him to do this on his own."


	12. Chapter 12

_I am very interested in the reactions to Burt in this chapter. To me this seems like very much something he would do. I imagine he would go to any lengths to protect Kurt and I do think this is in character, though I am interested to know what others think of my Burt. Oh and there is a cliff hanger too!_

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Twelve. **

_**14 Weeks.**_

The drive back to Dalton was silent, the adults in the front exchanged loaded glances every few moments whilst the teenage boys clutched each other's hands, Kurt cuddled into Blaine's chest.

Kurt felt like he had sat outside of Dalton's board room for hours when in reality he knew mere minuets had passed. It felt like waiting in the hospital the day of his father's heart attack all over again. He felt sick and dizzy and a cold sweat glistened on his porcelain forehead. His mind was filled with images of what was about to happen. Being expelled meant returning to McKinley and if he had thought he wasn't safe there before it would be nothing in comparison to what it would be like if they found out he was pregnant.

These thoughts had been running around his head all afternoon and he was exhausted from worrying, from imagining what was going to happen. Blaine had tried to calm him down but the comfort his boyfriend usually provided couldn't quell his racing mind this time.

"Mr Hummel, can you and your father step inside now."

A secretary requests sternly as she exits the board room before walking away, leaving the four to exchange quiet words before Kurt and Burt enter the room.

"Whatever happens, son, I will fix this."

Burt patted Kurt on the shoulder before Blaine wrapped him up in a hug.

"I love you, Kurt."

All Kurt can do is nod weekly returning Blaine's hug before entering the room. It felt like he was walking to his death. With shaking hands Kurt followed Burt into the board room where he found himself face to face with five men that terrifyingly resembled what Kurt would imagine a court room to look like with these men being the prosecution and himself being the accused. These thoughts were really not helping Kurt stay calm.

"Hello Kurt, Mr Hummel."

The man in the centre of the panel greeted them, shaking Burt's hand stiffly before indicating the two to take seats opposite them on the other side of the table. The formal atmosphere was foreign to Kurt. It was nothing like being in Figgins' office that was small and compact and the glass wall facing onto McKinley's main corridor distracted from the idea of formality.

This room, on the other hand, looked like it belonged in an old English country manor house. The room was dark and made of cherry wood panelling similar to the dormitories the boys stayed in but it was more decoratively carved with paintings on the walls of countryside views. It was an odd decoration choice for a school meeting room Kurt thought but these were men with money and power and clearly the decoration in the room aimed to show their stature.

"So Mr Hummel, Mr Harris has explained your situation and we appear to be out of options. This school has a policy which Mr Harris has explained and we regretfully must see it through. We must also ask who the, err, other father is if he is another Dalton student."

The two Hummel men exchanged glances and Kurt could see the anger and frustration in his father's eyes. Burt nodded to his son and Kurt trusted his father, he knew what he was doing so Kurt turned back to the men seeing the clear awkwardness in their eyes behind the calm confident exteriors. This situation was clearly something they were not comfortable with.

"He is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend."

Kurt smiled politely; playing off their discomfort calmed Kurt as he, for the first time today, had the upper hand. It was like being at McKinley, the jocks who were uncomfortable around him were the easiest to fight back at; shooting back at them with sarcastic remarks that left them reeling in discomfort and often confusion.

The man in the middle wrote in his notepad before looking back at Kurt.

"We will have to speak to Mr Anderson once we are done with you. But for now we need to talk about you."

Kurt nodded, trying not to let the fear show in his eyes, he didn't want Blaine to get into trouble too after the man's words reminded him they would expel the fathers alongside the Crawford mothers. Blaine would be in a worse position than Kurt. At least Kurt had the support of his family now but Blaine wouldn't be so lucky Kurt knew. Mr Anderson had never been the most understanding of fathers to Blaine being gay.

Kurt had never met the elder Anderson but Blaine's stories had never cast the warmest light on the man. Kurt had met Mrs Anderson and she was the picture of an ideal wife to a middle class professional like the man Blaine had described. She had never made Kurt feel unwelcome but he had always a felt a sense of discomfort around her.

"I'd like to know first how you found out about this, I didn't even know and Kurt is my own son."

Burt almost growled out at the board members. He wanted to know because he couldn't imagine Kurt himself had anything to do with it. His son wasn't even ready to tell him never mind the school.

"We have our sources, a fellow student gave us a tip off from suspicious conversation and we had to investigate." The board member replied narrowing his eyes.

"Our hands are tied Mr Hummel we must expel you."

"Now Sir, I'm sure this is policy and I am sure this is about school image. You don't want the wealthy parents of your students to see teenage pregnancy, I'm sure it doesn't make a school like this look good as you are 24/7 responsible for their little darlings so expelling students is an easy cover up, what do you do, pay them to keep quiet about the reason for their expulsion? Well, that isn't going to work on me. I assume you have read enough of my sons file to know I am a sate congressman and so I understand your little politics. I will not keep quiet about something like this; I will not be paid off. Your establishment advocates schools as a place of safety and portrays an image of a home where students can come to escape harassment and bullying from their old schools. This image drew in myself and my son and now at the first sign of trouble you intend to expel him with perfect grades, perfect behaviour, and glowing references from his teachers. I will not let this go, if you expel my son I will have a lot to say about this. If you try and buy me off I will make sure that no other parents fall victim to your image. Parents like myself, only want our children to feel safe and you take advantage of that to create this perfect image for yourselves."

Burt's face was reddening slowly by the second. Kurt had only once previously seen his father this angry; when he confronted Figgins about David Karofsky's bullying and threats towards Kurt.

"Are you making threats, Mr Hummel?"

The eldest man on the panel asked with a glare.

"No, of course not, I am merely stating that your image isn't as clean as you make out. Do what you will with that information."

Burt simply held the man's gaze without expanding further and Kurt looked between the two. He knew his father would go to any lengths to protect and defend him, though often letting his anger get the better of him as he had when coming face to face with Dave Karofsky during the dance lessons Kurt had been giving his father and Finn for the wedding. Kurt was glad his father was not shouting at these men as he had done with Figgins over Karofsky's reinstatement at McKinley, which probably wouldn't go down well. Being around the Washington politicians had clearly taught Burt Hummel how to deal with these types of upper class men on their level.

"Thank you Mr Hummel, we would like to talk to Mr Anderson now before we make our final decision."

The man in the middle broke the stiff silence as the elderly gentleman and Burt held each other's gazes unflinchingly.

"Come on Kurt."

Burt took his sons hand when Kurt realised he was sat unmoving. Burt led Kurt gently back into the hallway where Blaine and Carol were waiting. Carol was sat on the edge of her seat, the worry clearly shining in her eyes. Blaine, on the other hand, was on his feet. He appeared to have been pacing throughout the entire meeting; his hair was curling outwards from its usual gelled confinement as though he had been running his hands through it, his usually bright eyes were drained; the usual honey colour was a dark muddy brown.

Yet Kurt barely noticed these things before they were holding each other in a tight embrace as though it were their last chance.

"Blaine, they want to talk to you now" Burt touched the boys arm to catch his attention. Blaine merely nodded and gave Kurt one last fleeting hug before entering the board room.

Kurt hated waiting. He was impatient but the atmosphere of waiting rooms was something he hated with a passion. The worst moments of his life centred around waiting. When he was a child he had been left to wait with a nurse when his mother had first become sick. That little boy whom Kurt would barely recognise to be himself has been terrified while he waited for his father to return to collect him. After that he had spent over a year waiting for his mother to die from the cancer that had killed her. He didn't know that was what they were waiting for at the time but now, looking back, it was as if the Hummel family had spent over a year in a waiting room, trying desperately to cling together in the dark.

Now here was Kurt waiting for Blaine to return when he needed him most. Kurt wanted his love, needed his love to be beside him now; to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. Blaine's arms were his safe place and had been since their first meeting. Blaine had given Kurt a fleeting hug as they departed after Kurt had finally let out all his worries and fears.

"Come on kiddo it's going to be okay."

Burt said defiantly as he watched his son sitting almost visibly shaking. Silent tears began to streak down Kurt's cheek.

"It's over Dad, it's all over."

Kurt stuttered in a shaky voice. Burt pulled Kurt into his side with an arm around his son's shoulders. Kurt looked so small and fragile there being held by his father. The usual portrayal of confidence was gone and left was a tiny young boy seeking comfort from the harsh world around him.

"Try to calm down honey; it's not good for the baby." Carol added softly, taking one of Kurt's hands in her own, squeezing comfortingly.

Kurt's hand dropped to his stomach automatically. Over the course of this long day he had barely had a thought for his baby. The baby had been the centre of it all and he and his father had certainly talked about it enough but that oddly disjointed feeling had returned. Kurt's thoughts had been plagued with the fear of his own expulsion and the threat of Blaine's.

Kurt was terrified of the disjointed feeling. The last time he had felt like this Kurt had almost lost Blaine and he couldn't lose Blaine, not now.

Kurt jumped up the instant the door swung open and he couldn't help the smile that graced his tear stained face at the sight of his boyfriend. Kurt stumbled forwards into Blaine's open arms.

"What did they say?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine kissed his forehead gently.

"They said they need a little while to come to their final decision. They asked about my grades and extra curricula's and those stupid things they could get from my file. Then they asked how long we had known each other and I explained how we had known each other before you transferred, though I didn't say you were spying even though you were quite a bad spy."

Blaine chuckled throatily. Kurt spying on the Warblers performance of Teenage Dream was something Blaine had always found endearing and would regularly remind him of that and any time they talked about the New Directions, specifically Puck, Blaine would ask Kurt to remind him to thank them one day for sending him. However, Dalton's school board, when trying to decide if the boys should be expelled, probably wouldn't find spying on rival competition glee clubs so endearing.

"All we can do now is wait." Burt Hummel sighed.

* * *

_Major props to my beta KKAnderson on this one as it was a mess before she got her hands on it!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Only Time, Chapter Thirteen. **

_**14 Weeks.**_

The constant tick, tick, tick of the clock was almost painful to Kurt, almost as pain as the heavy silence surrounding the Hummel-Hudson's. Sat on the cold, hard wooden bench was a stark contrast to the usual warmth Dalton provided him. That warmth and safety was a far cry from how he felt now.

Kurt jumped at the sound of a door snapping open.

"Would you all please re-enter the board room now"

The snotty secretary requested in a demanding tone. Most of the staff at Dalton were kind and welcoming. As long as you didn't make trouble in their classes you would quite easily stay on their good side. This was rather opposite to McKinley where you had to prove you weren't a trouble maker first, they were rather pessimistic about their students. But this secretary would have fit in perfectly at McKinley it seemed.

The family rose to their feet. Carol pulled the teens into a bone crushing hug before dusting off their shoulders in a motherly fashion; the concern clear on her face. "Go on boys" she pushed them gently but firmly to the door.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks that were worth more than a thousand words. They knew whatever happened now they would have each other and nothing could change that.

"We have come to a decision." The man in the centre of the panel said firmly as the three men took seats in the office once more.

"We have decided that both Mr Hummel and Mr Anderson should stay at Dalton Academy."

Blaine looked as if he were about to leap out of his seat but Kurt's face was sullen. He looked sick, like he was in shock.

Kurt couldn't believe what he had heard. After all this time something was finally going his way. He was safe at Dalton. He didn't have to return to being frightened every day. He was here with Blaine, with the Warblers. He was safe.

His brain was stuttering to keep up with the Dean who was talking but Kurt didn't care. His hand dropped automatically to cover his stomach. His baby was safe. He didn't have to worry about being slammed into lockers or thrown in dumpsters every day. He couldn't protect himself at McKinley never mind his baby too. But he didn't have to worry about that here.

For once things were going his way.

"…Just so we are on the same page, we have made this decision as we believe this is a special case and we understand the safe haven Dalton has pledged to provide."

Kurt tuned into the Governor's words noticing the barely concealed smug look on his father's face. Clearly Burt Hummel's words had given some sway in the board's decision.

"Okay Mr Hummel, Mr Anderson, you may go." The Dean waved them off.

The second they were outside in the hall Kurt's shoulders felt lighter… until Blaine flung his arms around Kurt and pulled him into a hug that almost knocked the slender boy off his feet.

"Oomph"

Kurt gasped as Blaine flung himself into Kurt's arms.

"Oh crap- Kurt- are you okay- are you- did I hurt you?"

Blaine babbled worriedly pulling back checking over Kurt for physical damage. All Kurt could do was laugh as the relief poured out of him.

"Blaine, Blaine, I'm fine, I'm not going to snap in half" Kurt laughed at his boyfriends face. Blaine looked like a kicked puppy so Kurt pulled him back into his arms. "I love you" Kurt murmured into Blaine's neck as they held each other. Blaine's arms felt like home.

"Ahem" Burt cleared his throat, clearly a little uncomfortable interrupting an intimate moment. Kurt moved out of Blaine's arms but Blaine took Kurt's hand, winding their fingers together in a familiar comfortable pattern.

Carol chuckled at the look of indignation on her husband's face. "Do you boys want to have dinner in Westerville with us before we head back to Lima?" she smiled kindly at the boys, clearly wanting nothing more than to pull them both into bone crushing hugs once more. Kurt had discovered fairly quickly that Carol expressed affection to 'her boys' very physically with lots of hugs and baking of sweet goods.

"If it's okay I'd like to just go back to the dorm and sleep?" Kurt said, barely covering his yawn. He hadn't realised how tired he was until the high octane pace of the day had slowed to a stop. The past few weeks Kurt had been taking naps during the day when sickness had hit him but today he had been fighting through the nausea that hit at all of the most inopportune moments and it was exhausting.

"Okay kiddo, as long as you boys promise to come home this weekend and we can talk this over properly. It's been a long day, go get some rest kid." Burt sighed resoundingly. Whatever he had been expecting to being called into his sons school for it was a far cry from the truth.

Burt pulled Kurt into a hug. "I promise Dad." Kurt said in a muffled voice as he let his father hold him. "Dad I'm-" but Burt cut him off "I know kid." He sighed. "Off you boys go then and try and get some rest." He smiled but with a tired look in his eyes.

"Dad?" Kurt turns back to his father as the two couples begin to head their separate ways. "Can you not tell Finn and the others for now, just…" but Kurt trails off. He knows now that his father knows the worst is over and he is safe at Dalton away from the stares of the Neanderthals of McKinley, but he feels oddly reserved about anyone else knowing for now.

There is still the itch in the back of his mind telling him at 14 weeks he isn't out of the dark yet, a fear that nags at the back of his mind that he never allows to fester. He knows his pregnancy holds little more risk than a female pregnancy but every pregnancy is a risk with that tiny life trying to grow within.

"Whenever you're ready son, I know" Burt replied with a look of honest understanding in his eyes. "I'll see you Friday night kiddo" Burt smiles with a quick pat on Kurt's shoulder and turns back to join Carol as the head out back towards Daltons exit.

Kurt watched his father leave the school and he sighed heavily. Watching his father walk away was always hard. They had relied on each other for so long after his mother passed and learning to rely on others had been hard for the Hummel men. But they had become a family now with Carol and Finn, and although the adjustment had been long and hard it had been worth it.

When he was at Dalton Kurt still missed his father because no one could take away the bond they had formed in their reliance upon one another and their reconnection once Kurt had come out to his father. Kurt never realised how much he was in fact missing his father until they saw each other again and the moment of separation was always hard; especially after an emotionally draining day like today.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered squeezing Kurt's hand reassuringly. The feeling grounded Kurt from the pent up emotion spinning around his head. It truly had been an emotional rollercoaster of a day.

"Let's go" Kurt said with an only half forced smile into his boyfriends eyes as they began their retreat down the long halls of Dalton Academy. He may be drained but that couldn't stop the light heartedness that came with the fact this mess was over. They were safe at Dalton and they were together. Blaine was here and that was all that mattered to Kurt in that moment when their eyes connected.

Kurt's smile finally reached his eyes.

The two walk down the halls of Dalton. The halls are fairly empty as they head back to their dorms since most of the boys are hauled up studying or are in the dining room eating. It is past that point in the evening when the students can be found in the halls making a ruckus.

"Tired?" Blaine questioned as Kurt attempted to stifle a yawn as they crossed the threshold into their dom. Kurt nodded half-heartedly; he didn't want the fall asleep straight away, he felt they needed to talk about the past day and the realisation that, now his Dad knew, they would have to gather their McKinley friends at some point and break the news. Kurt knew Rachel would not be happy she wasn't told first. Kurt rolled his eyes at even the thought of Rachel.

"How about we shower first?" Kurt suggested as he pulled at his tie, flinging it haphazardly in the direction of the desk chair. Blaine nodded in agreement with a small hum.

Kurt draped his blazer across the desk chair before moving over to Blaine who was no in a similar state of half dress. Kurt let his hands run across Blaine's tight chest, feeling the warmth radiate through his boyfriends' shirt as the muscles underneath rippled as Blaine shivered under Kurt's touch sending goosebumps across his skin.

Kurt smirked appreciatively at the effect he had on Blaine and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine's honey eyes fell shut almost the instant their lips met. They move together softly for a few long moments until Blaine is pressing back urgently trying to pull the taste from Kurt's lips; sucking, tasting with hotwetpressure that has Kurt pulling Blaine's waist in firmly until they are almost fused together with not even a breath of space between their bodies as Blaine's heated kisses draw a moan from Kurt.

Then Kurt is laughing and he realises there is probably some rule about the decency of laughing when your very hot boyfriend is kissing you in a very hot manner, but Kurt can't seem to bring himself to care. Not after the events of the day, having spent the day with a tight coil of fear in his belly with his mind racing at a million miles an hour. The relief of being in Blaine's arms makes Kurt feel like he's walking on air as he collapses into Blaine's arms.

Blaine is laughing too now and gently steers them onto the bed where they collapse into a fit of giggles like a pair of teenage girls. Blaine bundled Kurt up into a hug; his strong arms surrounding Kurt's lithe body as they snuggle together, the heat of the fast paced kisses now all but forgotten.

As their laughter dies down and breathing returns to normal Kurt props himself up on an elbow to look at Blaine intently. "Do you wonder how the Dean found out? I mean it's not like we were broadcasting it even though Nick, Jeff, and Wes knew but no one was shouting about it." Kurt noticed Blaine's frown then. "I'm not trying to say one of them told the Dean because they are our friends they wouldn't do that." Kurt back tracks but Blaine now just looks a little confused so he continues. "I just wonder if someone overheard us, someone who doesn't like us, or more accurately doesn't like me, someone who would us that sort of information as possible black mail to get between us…" Kurt hinted heavily watching for the moment of realisation on Blaine's face.

"Wait, you don't think Sebastian would do that, do you?" and there it was. "I mean yeah he was a little flirty when he first transferred in but he wasn't serious…" Blaine trailed of at the look of incredulity Kurt was shooting him. "You really think?" Blaine's expression went from one of confusion to anger within half a second. "I am going to kill him! Does he realise what he almost did? Almost got you sent back to that hell hole where you wouldn't be safe!" from the look on Kurt's face, yes he really did believe Sebastian meant for that to happen.

"Blaine," Kurt touched his boyfriends shoulder soothingly "I don't think he particularly wanted me hurt, more that he wanted me out of the way to get to you and would do whatever he deemed necessary for that to happen." Kurt sighed. Whatever he thought about Sebastian the smarmy boyfriend poaching meerkat he didn't actually think he meant to physically harm anyone more that he never thought about how his actions would affect anyone but himself.

"Please don't do anything that could get you into trouble, please Blaine. If the Dean got wind of it I'm not sure he wouldn't rethink the decision to not expel us. We can't risk it. Please" Kurt begged as his hand dropped to his abdomen. Those puppy dog pleading eyes were Blaine's kryptonite and Kurt knew it and he would shamelessly admit they were his greatest weapon when it came to his boyfriend.

"Well, if he does one more thing I won't be held responsible for my actions, and if Nick and Jeff find out about this I defiantly won't be held responsible for theirs." Blaine gritted out, his face still twisted into an expression of anger. Nick and Jeff had always been almost cheerleaders for Kurt and Blaine's relationship, especially when Sebastian had come onto the scene and had begun shamelessly flirting with Blaine right in front of Kurt's eyes.

Blaine had never quiet believed that Sebastian wanted him even though Kurt was positive about it. Nick and Jeff had stepped in enough times to make Sebastian step back considerably since those first few weeks after the meercats transfer. If those two caught wind of Kurt and Blaine's latest suspicions they certainly wouldn't back down as easily as Blaine had under Kurt's pleading eyes.

Kurt sighed defeated. This was the best promise he was going to get from Blaine he knew that and was too tired to argue the point any longer. He would throttle Sebastian himself if he tried anything on with Blaine after this; his hormones had nothing to do with it.

"Sleep?" Kurt suggested this time with a full yawn that he did not even attempt to stifle behind his hand this time. "Want to shower?" Blaine asked as he sat up slowly and took Kurt's hand. The taller boy merely shrugged and began to peel off his Dalton uniform from his propped up position on the bed. Blaine just chuckled as Kurt seemed to struggle to fully remove his clothing half lying down.

Blaine moved over and gently helped Kurt undress. Blaine's nimble fingers worked the buttons and zippers carefully. He trailed them across Kurt's gradually exposed skin and his lips followed the path of calloused finger tips peppering kisses across soft skin.

"I love you" Blaine whispered softly once they were both ready for bed dressed in only sleep pants.

"I love you more." Kurt turned under the covers so they were face to face; noses almost touching.

Each breath the boys took whispered across the others face so intimately they shivered. It was the closeness and intimacy in moments like these that left Kurt's mind and heart reeling. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky in finding Blaine.

"I don't believe in after life but I must have had a previous life because I know I haven't done anything in this one to deserve you." Blaine whispered across the stillness as though he were thinking aloud.

Kurt pressed a finger to his boyfriend's lips. "You are perfect and I don't know what I've done to deserve _you_." Kurt muttered. He moved in and kissed Blaine softly, eyes flickering closed as sleep began to draw him under; the phantom weight of Blaine's arm around him pulled them chest to chest and Kurt felt safe.


	14. Chapter 14

_So I just realised I forgot to add this a/n to the previous chapter but I still feel I need to explain my extended absence. Firstly just after chapter 12 I was having internet problems then my summer hit which was busier than I would have ever imagined… interviewing for jobs now I have finished university, moving across the country, and a new relationship. Basically fanfiction fell off my radar especially since my original work takes priority. So I am back to writing this story but I do now work full time alongside my original writing and maintaining a relationship so updates will certainly not be as fast as when I first started this story but I will be finishing this I promise that it will not be abandoned. _

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Fourteen. **

_**14 Weeks.**_

The rest of Kurt's fourteenth week of pregnancy passed in a whirlwind of classes and Warbler practice and collapsing straight into bed after his homework was done; the cycle only broken by his stomach giving sickening lurches at the most inopportune moments. The early days of that week had been the worst of Kurt's life as he feared for not his own life but the life of the child growing inside of him.

The risk of expulsion from Dalton had left Kurt with fear and dread hanging over his head. Kurt had fled to Dalton from the bullies of McKinley who verbally and physically abused him. He could take all of that; it made him feel worthless sometimes but Kurt had never lost sight at the end of the tunnel, but Karofsky's almost sexual assault had pushed Kurt over the edge after the bully had spent years making him feel like trash then using him in that way it had broken him.

At first Kurt's transfer had felt like he was running; he was being a coward and taking the easy way out, but slowly he had realised that no it was no cop out, he simply shouldn't have to put up with that treatment. After that realisation Kurt had settled perfectly into Dalton which he now considered home with his new friends, and of course his lover. Blaine built him up every day, and every day Kurt became happier in Blaine's arms. Kurt felt even more courageous than ever; he was his old, strong self with Blaine. Blaine really did bring out the best in him and always encouraged Kurt to be nothing more or less than himself after he had begun to lock himself in his shell after Karofsky's bullying.

This week Kurt had truly tasted fear. This fear was beyond that of walking around the corners of McKinley's halls expecting a slushy in the face; this fear was beyond that of his father's reaction to his sexuality; this fear was beyond that of his father never waking up after his heart attack; this fear was beyond that of Karofsky's threat on his life after sexually assaulting Kurt. This fear was that of losing his child.

In that moment the disconnected feelings Kurt kept experiencing were gone from his mind when the threat of expulsion was placed over his head. In that moment all he could think of was his child. The jocks often pushed Kurt into lockers, tripped him up in the corridors, or even tossed him into dumpsters on some of the worst days back in freshman year. Now Kurt was not scared for his own physical safety but that of the life growing inside of him and his only instinct in that moment was to do everything in his power to protect that life. Those shoves, pushes and throws terrified him because the life he was protecting was so fragile he feared losing his baby.

Kurt and Blaine got very little time to themselves for the rest of the week as it sped by in a haze. When you don't want something to come time has a nasty habit of speeding up and soon it was Friday afternoon which meant Kurt and Blaine were going to spend the weekend at the Hummel household, skipping Warbler practice, only after clearing it with Wes of course, who waved them off after hearing about the fiasco earlier in the week, though fiasco was and understatement in Kurt and Blaine's opinion. Very little time to themselves meant they had each spent the week worrying about this weekend. So maybe Burt hadn't been angry when he was called into the school but there had been little time to discuss everything and so the two boys feared having to sit down in front of Kurt's father and talk.

Arriving at the Hummel-Hudson household Blaine took Kurt in his arms when they exited the car. Even though the two boys had barely a chance to talk this week they both knew how the other was feeling. "It's going to be okay, Kurt. Remember, your Dad didn't get mad, I know you're nervous to talk to him about all of this properly but I promise it's going to be okay and I will be right beside you." Blaine whispered soothingly into his love's hair. "Are you ready?" Blaine asked softly taking Kurt's hand while the taller boy could only nod.

Kurt felt nauseous, queasy, and this time he was sure it had nothing to do with the morning sickness that it seemed didn't only happen in the mornings. Kurt had never been scared or anxious around his father since he came out but all of those feelings returned as he and Blaine walked hand in hand up the driveway, suitcase trailing behind them dragged by Blaine. Kurt fumbled with his keys in the front door, his hands shaking with nerves, but Blaine didn't get agitated or try and take the keys to do it himself, he merely rubbed soothing circles in the small of Kurt's back.

That was one thing that always kept Kurt grounded; kept him sane. Blaine never tried to take control unless he knew Kurt needed him too. Blaine would always be right there if Kurt needed him but would never make Kurt feel like a helpless child because Blaine understood him much his independence meant to Kurt. Their relationship was based upon trust always and they trusted each other to know when they needed something done for them or when they needed to support only their love could provide. Kurt and Blaine would support and encourage each other no matter what.

For example today; Blaine knew this was Kurt's day to build up that courage and face what had been one of his biggest fears of late. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck as the key finally twisted in the lock and they stepped over the threshold. For a moment Kurt's body seemed to physically relax before the sound of Burt's voice rang out through the house "Kurt, Blaine, 's that you?" Kurt tensed up again; anxiously awaiting his father to mention the conversation he wanted to have with both himself and Blaine.

"I love you" Blaine whispered quietly to Kurt before Burt and Carol appeared in the hallway from the lounge. "Boys" Carol greeted them with a loving smile as always, pulling them into a hug. To both Kurt and Blaine Carol had become a mother figure; Kurt had taken some time to adjust to his father's new wife, yes they had gotten along swimmingly since day one but only recently had she really became a mother figure rather than a friend. As for Blaine, well, his own family weren't the most loving and open of people where as Burt and Carol were there for their boys no matter what; Blaine had learned this when he had very first met Kurt and throughout the progression of the Karofsky incident, then when Kurt and Blaine officially became a couple he had been welcomed with open arms into the family and felt more accepted within an instant than he ever had with his own parents in his entire lifetime.

"How are you boys?" Carol asked moving out of the hug; first ruffling Blaine's curls, which had been washed out of their gel confines shortly before they left Dalton that afternoon, then pressing the back of her hand to Kurt's forehead. "You look peaky honey I want you to make sure you eat properly at dinner" she observed in her motherly tone with a knowing smile. It was clear from Carols demeanour that she was happy for the boys, it was Burt they were worried about because in their eyes he could have quiet easily just been trying to keep the peace after the fiasco earlier in the week.

Burt leaned in and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "We'll talk after dinner, okay, Finn is spending the night at Puck's after family dinner." Kurt nodded with a gulp; the presence of his Father's warm hand on his shoulder was a comforting weight steadying him, though Kurt was still very much on edge anticipating the talk.

Thankfully Burt and Carol had very much kept their word and clearly hadn't mentioned a word about the baby to Finn who was completely oblivious to the tension hanging in the air that radiated from the nerves surrounding Kurt and Blaine. The two kept purposefully brushing hands beneath the table in the only comforting gesture they could manage during a meal without attracting attention, though it seemed Carol noticed what they were doing. _Damn that perceptive woman_ Kurt thought to himself. However Kurt was too nervous to eat properly and ended up eating very little and pushing his food around his plate and she would send him knowing looks and scowls trying to silently encourage him to eat more. Kurt was too nervous to even think about eating for the baby's sake which he knew he had to do because the doctor had told him the throwing up would deprive him of much needed nutrient's for the baby's growth.

"Well guys, I'm off to Pucks now" Finn announced getting up from the table with a clatter "I'll be back in the morning Mom" Carol got out of her seat too and chuckled "Finn, honey, I have known you your whole life and I know you will not be awake 'til noon, especially because I'm betting you boys will be awake way past midnight playing video games. Just let me know if you aren't going to be back by tea time" Carol kissed her son on the check and he blushed but waved genially to the three men left sat at the table who called out their own "goodbye's" and soon the sound of the front door slamming echoed in the kitchen- diner. Carol began to clean off the families finished meal and Kurt and Blaine moved to help her out as usual but she waved them off "go settle in the lounge with your Dad, I'll be through soon" she nodded with an encouraging smile which Kurt returned weakly.

Kurt and Blaine clasped hands as they headed to what felt to them like their doom.

* * *

_This chapter is left on a semi-cliff hanger and is short but I really wanted to publish something tonight and the beginning of this chapter had been rather emotional to write so I didn't want to tackle both that and the talk with Burt all in one nights writing._


	15. Chapter 15

_Like I said I wanted to update last night so I left this scene for today since I was too tired to write what would have been a very lengthy chapter so here is essentially part two of chapter 14 which it's self is short like yesterdays but had it been any longer it would have ruined the mood._

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Fifteen. **

_**14 Weeks.**_

Kurt and Blaine gave each other reassuring glances before following Burt into the living room. Burt took up his usual chair in the corner whilst Kurt and Blaine took the love seat opposite rather than the sofa right beside him. Kurt was subconsciously protecting his boyfriend; still not entirely convinced his father wouldn't pull out his shot gun any minuet.

Burt cleared his throat nervously, looking his son in the eyes. "Firstly I want you kids to know I'm not mad." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, though he could feel there was a "but" coming… "But I'm defiantly not happy, I thought you kids were more responsible than this, that you would be careful even though this is defiantly not something you would be expecting so as much as I begrudge it I can't be angry."

"Mr Hummel, sir" Blaine spoke up quietly "I just want to say, sir, that-"

"Blaine, kiddo, it's been over a year, how many times have I told you to call my Burt, ehy?" Burt cut him off.

Kurt had never heard Blaine stutter nervously in front of his father since the first time he was officially introduced as the boyfriend. Even then it had dissipated quickly since they had already known each other for a while by then that they slipped easily back into their usual comfort.

"Okay Sir, erm, Burt. What I meant to say was that I just want you to know Kurt and I were always careful and that I respect him and I promise you I would never push him and we talked it through to make sure we were being safe and we knew, or though, we were since neither of us had ever…" Blaine stumbled over his words with a blush rising in his cheeks even though he managed to keep perfectly Dalton dapper sitting up straight and never letting his eyes fall from Burt, making sure the older man knew he was telling the truth. Blaine needed Burt to know how much he cared for his son, and how neither of them were throwing themselves or each other around like they didn't matter. Both Kurt and Blaine had heard Burt's "You matter" speech more times than they could bare to count in the past year.

Kurt shuddered as Burt's eyes seemed to x-ray Blaine; as if reading into his very soul, trying to expose every detail of the boy with a fixed glare that even Kurt could feel boring into him like radiation. "You know Blaine; I've come so close to being angry at you this past week, I have wanted to be angry because even after everything you've been through Kurt you are still my little boy. I've seen you fight through so much, especially in those worst months at McKinley and even then, even after I saw how strong you were and how you've come out stronger at the other side I still saw you as my little innocent boy, but now this has really made me face the fact you aren't a kid anymore and hell, Blaine, I want to hate you for that."

Burt visibly sighed looking between the two boys sitting before him. "I guess I just never wanted my little boy to grow up" tears sparkled in the older man's eyes. "But Blaine, I still can't find it in me to be mad at you, not really. Seeing you with my boy I can see you love him, watching you, especially at Dalton this week, reminded me of how I was with Lizzy and I can't ignore that. So no matter how angry I want to be I can't come between you two because that look on your face and the way you hold yourself around my son, almost as if you are angling yourself to protect him and the- and the- baby, well, how could I deny my son that when hell he's going to need you right now."

It was clear to see Burt was working hard to stay composed and firm and help up his hand when both Kurt and Blaine opened their mouths to talk but Burt cut them off. "You two know this is going to be hell, right? You both have been through hell already telling you who you can and can't love and they aren't going to accept this any easier so Blaine I need you to promise me that if you two really are going to go through with this- pregnancy then you need to be ready for it because from now your lives are going to change. A baby changes everything and you two are practically just kids yourselves and if you don't choose adoption, hell, even if you do, everything is going to change and it ain't ever gonna change back."

Kurt was crying now, the tears that had been building behind his eyes as his father spoke could no longer be held back and they simply broke the dam as they ran hot, wet, and silent down his face. Blaine looked to his love and saw the tears and felt himself welling up. Burt had always been the father Blaine had wished he had but right now he didn't need anything more than for the father of his child to have a father who supported him and who still loved him no matter what. "I promise you Burt, I promise to do everything in my power to protect Kurt and our baby. I will do anything for them and I swear I will not force Kurt to do this alone, he's strong, stronger than me, but I will be here for him every step of the way. I love your son Mr Hummel and I would rather die than let anything happen to him. I know this will be hard but I'm willing to do that as long as Kurt is and if at any point he wants to make the decision to give our baby up for adoption then I will support him, I won't ever force a decision on him."

Blaine looked at Kurt then. They had talked over and over about the idea of abortion but both of them had quickly and easily known a termination would never be an option. But the thoughts of adoption had never been fully covered. There had been too much pressure over everything else to have sat down and officially ruled out that option, and in that moment a trickle of fear ran through Blaine, wondering if it was perhaps something Kurt had been considering.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand then and looked directly into his honey chocolate eyes as he spoke now even though he was still half talking to his father. "I know Blaine will be here for me and out baby, and I know that I want to keep our baby. I know it's going to be hard, nothing in our lives is destined to be easy-" Kurt chuckled through the tears "but I just know we can do this. It's out baby, our little miracle, and who knows what the chances are of this ever happening again are so I'm not giving her up after what is probably going to be a long fight." The tears were falling steadily from Kurt's eyes now as he smiled up at Blaine who snaked an arm around his waist.

"Well you kids seem to realise what you are getting yourselves in for, so long as you remember it when you've had no sleep because of a screaming baby who needs feeding and changing and caring for." Burt chuckled, clearly unable to hide the happiness he felt, knowing his son was taking this like an adult. No matter how much it scared Burt that his baby boy was having a baby he knew Kurt could do it. That boy was so very strong after everything life had put him through and with Blaine by his side they would be able to do it he could see.

Burt got up from his chair and pulled his son into a hug. "I'll always be here for you son, and you too Blaine" Burt added turning to the still nervous looking young man in front of him. Carol entered the living room then and put and arm around Blaine who jumped a little in surprise. "Don't worry honey, I think you're safe from the shot gun now" she laughed seeing the happy faces of her husband and step-son who she secretly loved as though he were her own.

"You know, I guessed something was going on with you two the last time you were both here for the weekend but this was very much not what I was expecting though I had a feeling" she shrugged with a small laugh when the three men gave her a quizzical look. "It's not as rare as you might think, I've seen a couple of cases in the hospital in my years and what with Kurt's sickness and there was just a look about you honey" she pulled Kurt into a hug then. "We are here for you boys whenever you need us, whatever it is don't be afraid, we will all get through this together." Kurt hugged Carol back tightly. She may not be his Mom but she was the mother figure that he never thought he would ever have again after Elizabeth died.

* * *

_So today I had a bit of a revelation over this story. I have the entire thing planned out (though if there are things you really want to see like little scenes feel free to leave them in the reviews and I will be more than happy to fit them in as I am sure I can do so easily) so I have known from the very start how I want this to progress and have an ending. However today as I was writing this chapter I had a sudden inspiration but it takes me away from my entire planned plot basically creating an alternate ending. So I was wondering if you guys would like to see that too? Perhaps as a one shot style ficlet once this fic is completed where I would say which chapter it deviates at then write from the deviated point perhaps even writing multi chapters because it is quite and extensive section of story. Just let me know what you think… this will probably make more sense to explain once this story is all done since I cannot explain without giving spoilers for this story. _


	16. Chapter 16

_As always reviews are so very much appreciated and I so wish I had time in my own schedule to reply to them all individually but my busy schedule just doesn't allow the time right now so please accept my love and thanks to all of you who do take the time to leave me a review they really do make my day and encourage me to keep on with this even after such a long break so it means a lot that you stuck with me!_

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Sixteen. **

_**16 Weeks.**_

It was mid-April now and Regionals was fast approaching, well, in fact, Regionals was just a week away where the Warblers would be taking on the New Directions on their home turf. Wes was even more riled up than usual over the upcoming competition. Apparently the New Directions would have home court advantage which apparently set the Warblers at a disadvantage… mostly the boys has stopped listening to Wes wittering on about the advantages of a home stage; it really wasn't a big of an impact once he had repeated the same thing over and over.

Nevertheless, this now meant Warbler practice was every night this week and set to be the same for the next week too and it was starting to take a toll on Kurt's body. The only thing Kurt could be thankful for was that the Warblers choreography was nowhere near as drilling as the New Directions. Personally Kurt thought this would do them no favours in the competition but he didn't dare voice his opinions on the matter with Wes on his murderous rampage, plus he wasn't complaining; if it were anymore taxing Kurt was sure his body wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

However, it seemed that by a little after 8pm on Thursday night, after four nights straight of three and four hour long practice sessions, in which Wes spent the time drilling the boys through every single show choir dance move, whether or not it was used in their chorography or not, Kurt's body finally protested.

Kurt's stomach twisted sickeningly and he knew there was no way he was going to make it to the bathroom in time. Instead he hurtled through the group of boys doing a fast paced side-step grape-vine step-ball-change triple-time-step routine (because according to Wes they were not moving in synch tonight no matter how many times they practiced the real choreography for the first number in their set) and threw up violently into the trashcan in the back corner of the room.

The worst of Kurt's morning sickness had thankfully lessened in light of the anti-nausea medication and some of the little tips Carol had given him the weekend of the confrontation with his father. Yet, now, here it was back in full force and worse than ever. Kurt was shaking violently as he emptied the contents of his stomach painfully. The world felt like it was shaking beneath him and Kurt fell to his knees as they became too week to support him. Moments later he felt warm strong arms encircling him, supporting him where his own body was too week to stay upright despite still throwing up and dry heaving since his stomach had been completely emptied almost instantly with the violence of his sickness.

"Oh my God, Kurt, baby, what's wrong, talk to me please, honey what happened." Kurt could hear the pure fear in Blaine's voice. Kurt felt so small, his body too brittle, as Blaine held him and he began to cry as he continued to dry heave. Kurt fell back into Blaine's chest and panted; still unable to answer Blaine's desperate questions as he fought to regain control of his own body.

From somewhere, in what seemed like the far distance, Kurt could hear Wes ordering the rest of the Warblers to give them space, and Nick and Jeff's worried voices stood out from the buzz of indistinguishable voices saying something about cold towels and water but the words Kurt was hearing made no sense to him; like he could hear but not understand. Suddenly the world tipped sideways and he gaged nauseously as the movement caused his stomach to lurch again and his head to spin. Kurt felt his body being moved was rested somewhere soft and warm, which, as he fought the haze that covered him like a muffling blanket, he recognised to be Blaine's lap where he would lay to nap some days after class after they had discovered the baby.

Right then all Kurt wanted to do was sleep since he couldn't possibly throw up anymore. Instead he felt something cool and damp across his forehead and stomach. Kurt had no idea what it was but suddenly Nick and Jeff's words made sense; wet towels. The cool, damp material felt soothing against his skin; especially at his forehead where it pushed away the dizziness which in turn very much helped the knotting feeling of sickness in his stomach where a second damp towel rested cooling off his distressed body which he had failed to notice was burning up from the physical exhaustion of the sickness.

"Kurt, Kurt, sweetheart please…" Blaine was cooing softly into his ear, but as that foggy haze began to lift he could hear the panic in Blaine's voice again. Had he passed out? Kurt wondered to himself as he groggily tried to open his eyes and move his limbs. "Blaine?" Kurt called out desperately struggling to gain control of his body now the sickness had passed but he just felt so tired he thought as he began to drift to sleep…

No.

Kurt snapped up into a sitting position, he couldn't sleep because something was wrong. He clutched his belly and began to cry in heaving sobs as strong, warm arms held him to a firm chest where he felt safe. Kurt tried to speak but his words were oven taken by his own tears, he tried to scream out but all that came was a moan and that made him want to lash out; frustrated at the fact he couldn't get his words out. Kurt willed himself to calm down, he had to calm down because he could hear Blaine and Wes's voices coming closer as the fog was almost gone from his mind, but Kurt still couldn't make out their words and needed them to hear his. The baby, there had to be something wrong, he just knew he shouldn't be throwing up and breaking down like this.

Willing himself to stop crying, Kurt breathed deeply, trying to listen to the words of the people in the room. Eventually Kurt felt calm enough to try to speak again and so lift his head from where he was buried into Blaine's chest. "B-Blaine?" Kurt croaked out, his throat rough and dry. Kurt felt the arms around him seize up "Kurt, sweetheart, are you okay, I mean how are you feeling, oh god, baby I'm so glad, I was so scared." Blaine's words tumbled almost incoherently out of his mouth and Kurt could only nod but then closed his eyes to take a deep breath.

"The baby, Blaine, what about the baby?" Kurt could feel his tears welling up once more. But then the strong arms pulled him close once again. "Wes has the phone we talked Dr Harrison through it and she wasn't you to come in just for a check-up, don't worry" Blaine added the last words seeing the pure fear in his boyfriends eyes. "I promise she said not to worry, I told her about Warbler practice and she thinks it's just exhaustion, working yourself too hard, but nothing serious, she only wants you to come in just to be sure because she knows how much we were worrying." Blaine reassured him softly. Blaine's voice was the only thing that could ground Kurt when he was so terrified.

"You guys want me to give you a lift to the doctors?" Kurt heard Wes asking, but everything except Blaine's voice still sounded distant; almost dream like. "We'll be fine Wes, just give him a few more moments then we'll head out." Kurt felt a hand leave his body and so followed it with his eyes to where Blaine was patting Wes on the arm. "Don't blame yourself man, like Harrison said it's all going to be fine, none of us thought this through or you know for a fact I would never have let Kurt do all of those extra practices, I never imagined…" Blaine trailed off, his voice choking off a little and Kurt frowned sadly, wishing for the strength to tell his friend that he wasn't to blame for this episode, but Kurt's mind was consumed with worry, no matter how many reassurances Blaine gave him, and he was just too tired to form the words.

"Sweetheart, do you think you can sit up for me?" Blaine asked, his voice soft and cautious, still holding Kurt to his chest. The fragile boy nodded slowly and tried to adjust his body into an upright position, squeezing his eyes shut willing himself to fight through how faint and week his body felt. Kurt hardly had the strength to force himself up right and all he could do was weekly call out for his love "Blaine, please, help" he gasped, his voice still shaky and rough. Blaine's arms were tights around Kurt in an instant holding him upright "Okay Wes maybe we do need that lift if Kurt can't stay sitting up himself." Kurt could hear the fear return to his boyfriend's tone after what had sounded so confident and sure when reassuring him about the safety of the baby.

"Okay I'll go get my car and pull round as close to the doors as I can. Nick, Jeff, stay with these two will you?" Wes was back to his confident commanding head-of-the-Warblers tone. "Sure dude of course" Kurt recognised Jeff's voice chime in but it lacked a little of his usual loud and cheery confidence. Footsteps echoed away before a new voice spoke up closer to Kurt. "Hey Kurt, try and drink some water yeah?" Kurt opened his eyes with a struggle but found Nick kneeling in front of him with a bottle of water. But Kurt couldn't do it, he couldn't keep his eyes open and it made him feel week, helpless even, as he called out to Blaine once more. "I- I can't" he whimpered as his eyes flickered shut again.

No one ever saw Kurt Hummel week, he never showed hurt in front of others. Not the jocks who had bullied him, not even his family, even his father because he never wanted to put his father through seeing the pain. Blaine was the only one who had seen the pain in Kurt's eyes and had let him in. Blaine had seen Kurt at his very best and very worst, but Kurt had never felt any physical pain like this, nor emotional pain as deep as the worry held in his heart for the safety of the life of his child. Kurt couldn't find it in him to care about Wes, Nick, and Jeff seeing him like this, nothing in the world mattered to him right in this moment except his baby.

"Honey, please try and take a drink, I'll help you if you need." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt could do nothing more than nod as he opened his mouth, feeling Blaine holding the bottle for him. Kurt took a few short sips; the cool water burned his throat and alerted him to the foul acid taste in his mouth which made him screw his face up in disgust. Kurt shook his head; unable to drink anymore he relaxed back into Blaine's chest where he felt safe. The passage of time was something Kurt lost awareness of, it could have been moments or minutes or hours later that Wes's voice reappeared, cutting off Nick and Jeff's quiet conversation with Blaine.

"Kurt, sweetheart, do you think you can stand and walk with me?" Blaine asked, the worry still very much evident in his tone. But Kurt could barely keep his eyes open and his limbs felt numb and shaky, there was no way he would be walking anywhere right now. Once again all Kurt could do was shake his head and croak out a weak "help". "I'm going to carry you okay baby" Blaine whispered and moments later Kurt felt himself being scooped up in Blaine's strong arms which held him in close to his warm chest. "You okay there?" Kurt heard a worried Wes ask. "Yeah, no I'm fine, he's so light, I mean three and half months, surely he should have put on some weight." Blaine was whispering, clearly trying to make sure Kurt didn't hear him But Kurt did hear and it made his heart pound with worry, and once more he tried in vain from breaking down but he couldn't stop the tears seeping from his eyes as he clutched at his almost flat stomach where there was a faintest hint of firmness, more like a bloating than his usual abs.

The car ride was just a fleeting disorientated memory to Kurt as the travelled to Doctor Harrisons office in the back of Wes's car with Kurt laying down, head in Blaine's lap stroking the pregnant boy's hair softly. Dr Harrison met the boys at the door with a wheelchair and after a flurry of worried conversation Kurt found himself laying on the same exam table as where they had first seen their baby on the ultrasound.

Dr Harrison appeared by Kurt's side when he finally caught his grip on his new position half laying down he finally was able to open his eyes for more than a few seconds. On his other side Kurt found Blaine with hair sticking up at every angle due to the slick coating the gel gave but as though he had been repeatedly running his hands through it. Kurt felt his hand in someone else's, somewhere warm and comforting where they fit perfectly together. Of course it was Blaine holding on for dear life and Kurt gave his boyfriends hand a reassuring squeeze even though he was torn up with nerves himself.

"Okay Kurt, I want to take your vitals and blood work just to be sure but it sounds like a case of over exertion as your body adjusts to the baby but I won't let you leave until I know you are both fit and healthy." Doctor Harrison smiled but Kurt could only cringe at the sound of bloods being taken, it made him shudder. He still very much hated anything medical but he knew he had to do this for his child who was relying on him. "Here we go, let's take the blood first then it should be screened by the time I do the other few tests." Kurt nodded end held out his arm. "Look at me baby" Blaine said softly, catching Kurt's eyes and leaning to kiss the back of the hand held in his. Kurt flinched a little at the sting of the needle and scrunched his face up but keeping his eyes locked with Blaine's honey ones. Oh how Kurt hoped their son or daughter would have those deep hazel orbs that seemed to change colour with Blaine's emotions.

Quickly the pain was over and a nurse appeared to take away the blood sample. "Now then do you thing you can manage to stand up so I can weigh you and take some measurements?" The Doctor asked kindly, with a concerned expression having obviously heard the full story from Blaine. "I think I might, the dizziness has gone and I don't feel so sick anymore." At those words Kurt could visibly see Blaine's face relax and light up which in turn pulled a small smile onto Kurt's lips. "How about you sit up and I can measure around your stomach where the baby is then get you on the scales and that should be enough until we get your bloods back." Kurt mumbled an okay before beginning to shuffle into a sitting position. It took a lot more energy than Kurt ever imagined sitting up could take but thankfully the room only swayed a tiny bit and Blaine was right there hold him. "I think I'm okay now" he said gently testing sitting up by himself. He felt stable for the first time and allowed himself a sigh of relief.

Doctor Harrison wrapped the tape measure around Kurt's waist with his shirt on then asked him to remove his shirt to do the same again. Kurt felt a little self-conscious with his shirt off, something he had always felt, although he had been very much beginning to battle that once he had Blaine had become more intimate. "Now on the scales please" Dr Harrison prompted after she had written down the measurements she had taken. Kurt slid off the exam table gently and he thanked any and every deity he could think of that the floor remained solid beneath him and the nausea stayed away. Kurt took off his shoes and, still shirtless, stood up on the scales. He heard the doctor hum before telling him he was okay to sit back down and redress.

Once he was sat back on the bed, which, thankfully, Blaine had raised the back of so he didn't have to lie back down because he wasn't sure if he had the strength to sit all the way up from a laying position again, Harrison wrote some notes before coming back over to the boys holding each other's hands firmly. "Right then Kurt, I am fairly sure it was simply a matter of exhaustion, especially now because you are under weight than what we would expect at 16 weeks. You are in your third trimester now and should be putting on weight and you have not improved from the last time we met. What I'd like to do is keep you for a couple of hours and run through an IV to rehydrate you after the sickness then depending on your blood work I may give you extra vitamins just to ensure your baby is healthy. I want you to make sure you are eating enough and refrain from any too rigorous exercise. Light exercise is recommended but nothing that will put too much strain on you."

Kurt could see Blaine's worried expression from the corner of his eye and Kurt himself could feel that fear. This was his own fault, he had worked his body too hard, he could have seriously hurt his baby- their baby. Seemingly Doctor Harrison could see their fear because a moment later she was pulling over the ultrasound machine and hooking it up. "Okay boys; let's see if seeing your baby might help you cool down. Kurt would you roll up your shirt, remember this is cold." She picked up the bottle of blue gel as Kurt pulled up his shirt and she squirted it onto his abdomen. She moved the probe around for a few moments until she smiled and turned the screen to face Kurt and Blaine.

They were just as speechless as the first time they had seen their little baby. There he or she was, looking more like a baby now than before and bigger too with clearly defined limbs.

"I- It's-" Blaine stuttered out, his eyes glistening over. Kurt fairing no better and not even attempting speech as he watched their baby on the screen as the Doctor moved the probe around his abdomen pointing out his or her features. "Perfect" Blaine whispered, leaning to kiss Kurt on the forehead and wipe the tear tracks from his cheeks. Kurt tore his eyes from the picture to meet Blaine's where silent tears were only just breaking the dam. "I love you Blaine." He whispered. "I love you too, Kurt. So much you wouldn't believe, and our baby too I love you so much." Blaine's voice cracked with the tears but the smile on his face was something Kurt wanted to capture forever. The pure joy radiating from the face of the man he loved, the father of his baby.

Doctor Harrison then flipped a switch and there it was a faint echoing thrumming was reverberating around the room and Kurt let out a small "oh" with a sharp intake of breath and his eyes instantly searched the screen in front of him and looked up to see the smile on the Doctors face. "That's your baby's heart beat" She smiled warmly between the two boys and Kurt began to sob softly and the tears were falling from Blaine's eyes in earnest now too.

"Everything in the womb seems perfectly healthy though the little on is on the smaller side of what I would like to see. But your womb is developing nice and healthily as it should since as I told you before there was a fully formed womb where as some men have just a small membrane rather than the womb the same as a woman." Doctor Harrison looked up from her spiel as the nurse returned with the blood test results and nodded in thanks before reading over the papers and the two boys held their breath.

"Looks like everything is perfectly fine."

Kurt burst into tears again and Blaine pulled him into a tight hug minding the gel that was still across Kurt's stomach. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much." Blaine whispered frantically as Kurt held his boyfriend in a death grip hug. "She's going to be okay Blaine oh God she's really okay." Kurt cried into his boyfriend's neck.

"Yes, all your bloods are fine. Your little one is healthy, just a little underweight so as long as you can get that weight up in the next few weeks you should both be completely fine. Sometimes men's bodies do take a little more to adjust to the pregnancy but there is nothing to worry about here." Doctor Harrison confirmed with a smile and misty eyes. "I take it you will want some print outs of the sonogram?" She chuckled as the boys wiped each other's tears and she passed them a box of tissues before turning her attention to the ultrasound machine.

Once Kurt and Blaine had dried their tears and cleaned up the gel from Kurt's stomach Dr Harrison handed them both little envelopes of pictures. "Thank you so much Doctor-" Kurt began but Harrison cut him off with a smile, "call me Jenifer boys, Doctor Harrison makes me sound way too old" the middle aged woman chuckled and pulled them both in for a motherly hug. "Now when you come back in four weeks for your twenty week appointments I want to see you have put on some weight do you hear me?" She said with a stern tone but with a smile on her face. Kurt and Blaine chuckled and Kurt nodded vigorously. "Now get yourselves next door and the Nurse will set up an IV for some fluids for you which should take about an hour so I suggest you get a nap in. You won't be getting much sleep once the little one arrives." She smiled and waved them out.

After five awkward minuets of the Nurse setting up Kurt's IV while he sat uncomfortably in the hospital bed they were finally alone in the silence of the small clinical room where the closed door shut off all the sounds from the corridor; of disgruntled patients and unruly children. Blaine gently kissed Kurt on the forehead before the latter almost jumped off the bed in shock. Blaine chuckled "I didn't mean to surprise you". Kurt shook his head "No I just remembered that all of this happened in the choir room, in front of the Warblers." Kurt's brow furrowed in worry. He still wasn't ready to announce this to all of the Warblers, especially since Finn still didn't know, nor did his girls at McKinley.

Blaine raised his eyebrows in confusion for a moment but then shook his head. "No it's fine Kurt, Wes got them all out except Nick and Jeff since they know, he told them you had a stomach bug and they seemed to believe it. In fact they seemed pretty glad practice got cut short, so I think they all love you right now." Blaine chuckled and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, one less thing to fret over. Though maybe Blaine had been right all along, maybe it would be easier once they told everyone and didn't have to hid it all. It was easier now his parents and Cooper and Wes, Nick and Jeff knew; they had people to talk to if it became too much, or like today they needed to get to the doctors. But Kurt didn't think he was quite ready to face the whole world yet.

The pale boy sighed deeply before turning onto his side to face Blaine, being careful not to pull the IV line from his arm. "Come up here with me?" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend who looked cautious for a moment before shrugging and carefully sliding in beside Kurt and putting an arm around his waist. "Sleep baby" Blaine whispered. Kurt softly kissed Blaine on the cheek as his eyes fluttered shut "oh, and I love you too" Kurt mumbled as he fell asleep in his lovers arms.

* * *

_I am aware that in the show Regionals is usually earlier than late April on the show but it was the best place to fit in with the schedule of this story so let's count it as artistic licence; it is an AU fic after all._


	17. Chapter 17

_You are all so very lucky with the last three updates being days after each other but like I said I have a very busy schedule at the moment so it will be a rarity to have daily updates, this one is short but I got a bit of random muse so rather than putting it on the front of what I have already written of the next chapter I thought it would be a nice little fluffy update to tide over until the next is finished especially after the pain of the break up episode which I am so mad at. As always thank you for all the favourites and alerts and most especially reviews that keep me motivated. On with the story…_

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Seventeen. **

_**17 Weeks.**_

Just days before Regionals Wes had given up on the extra-long performances after Kurt's collapse the previous week. Both Kurt and Blaine could still see the guilt in Wes's eye's and they never stopped reminding him that it simply wasn't his fault and that Kurt's body was merely slow in adapting to the pregnancy. "Honest to God Wes, if we have to tell you to get that look off your face one more time I will take your gavel and hit you over the head with it myself." Blaine shouted through the raucous that was free period in the senior commons. The entire room dropped dead silent before Kurt burst into laughter followed swiftly by Nick, Jeff, and then Blaine who smacked Wes lightly on the head before the Asian boy dived onto Blaine beginning what Kurt couldn't distinguish from a play fight or a tickle fight but either way the entire room had erupted into woops and laughter at the usually composed Wesley Montgomery on the floor. Everyone knew that he had a brotherly soft spot for Blaine; in fact, most people were like putty in the hands of Blaine Anderson.

Thankfully the bell for next period sounded and Wes jumped to his feet before any real damage could be done to either him or Blaine. Watching Wes straighten out his tie and smooth down his shirt and blazer made the laughter ring out around the room once more. During school hours Wes was usually so composed; only letting his guard down off campus or on weekends. "Off to class with you Anderson." Wes half-heartedly pushed Blaine out of the common room with nothing more than a giggle from the shorter boy who grabbed Kurt's hand as they left.

Kurt smiled warmly to himself and gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek as they walked hand in hand to the European History class they shared. "What was that for?" Blaine asked with a sweet smile. "Nothing," Kurt grinned back, "Can't I kiss my boyfriend when I want to?" he replied cheekily before doing it again. "It's just nice to see you smiling again, care free I mean, like before all of this." Kurt waved his free hand around before laying it gently on his abdomen. He was still barely showing, in fact, his stomach was little different to seventeen weeks ago and for that he was glad. Putting on weight was a fear he held having kept his body in shape for so long. Being in shape allowed Kurt something to focus on and to perfect while the bullies took their toll on him, physically and mentally.

On the other hand Doctor Harrison's words last week had woken Kurt up to the fact his baby was under weight and he actually needed to put on weight which was something he feared. But he would conquer it for his child's sake, he or she needed him. Even though as of yet there was no real baby bump Kurt's hand often fell protectively to his stomach in an attempt to protect her. Though sometimes it was a very absent, unconscious movement like now here with Blaine and the shorter boy didn't fail to notice as the corners of his lips quipped up into a smile. "I smile every day, Kurt, because of you, because of the precious life you are holding that is ours and no one can take that away from us." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as they walked down the corridor away from the masses of boys who Blaine tried to steer Kurt from of late, in the risk of one of them accidentally bumping into Kurt, this was very much not McKinley and none of them would ever do it on purpose; knowing about the baby or not.

"Hey Blaine, hey Kurt" Piped up Jeff who, sat across from them in European History and, was back to his chipper self after losing some of his spirit in light of Kurt's collapse. But there it was, the spark was back in Jeff's eye the second he had seen Kurt back at school looking bright and healthy once more. Jeff really was one of the sweetest guys at Dalton, and he clearly was one of the most trustworthy and caring of the Warblers. Kurt was rather glad Jeff was one of the few who knew about the baby because his support was something Kurt was most thankful for in all of this. Jeff was there for them no matter what.

"How's the peanut?" Jeff asked with a smile which caused Kurt to scoff and Blaine failed to hide a laugh. "What? I mean surely it looks a little like one, plus it's a lot more inconspicuous than shouting the b-word." Jeff shrugged with a wink and chuckle. Kurt scowled at his friend but Blaine took one look at his boyfriend and the mask was completely broken as he fell into fits of laughter. "Jeffrey, we will not be referring to our child as a food." Kurt hissed but couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on his lips at Blaine's laughter. "Okay class settle down." Mr Murray, their History teacher, barked at the class; sending Kurt, Blaine, and Jeff a warning look.

The rest of the class passed in much of the same way with Jeff his usual humorous self and Blaine laughing along. Kurt fell back into this old pattern so easily. The weeks since the discovery of the baby had left Kurt uptight with Blaine worrying over him constantly. Kurt had never been more thankful for Jeff. The smile that was plastered across Kurt's face hadn't made an honest appearance in so long without it concerning the baby. Everything had been so hectic with the initial shock and worry, then the school board and his father. Kurt hadn't felt much like a real teenager in what seemed like forever. It was so beautiful to see his boyfriend smiling and carefree over silly teenage things, and not things that meant that in six months they would have to grow up very, very quickly.

And yet, Kurt thought as they sat down to lunch, he realised he wouldn't change a single thing that had lead them to this point.

* * *

_I just read over some of this story with a refreshed mind and was astounded by all my silly typos and not watching on my auto correct so a huge thank you for putting up with silly mistakes when I don't proof read properly, hence I clearly meant 2nd not 3rd trimester in the previous chapter… does anyone know if I replace a chapter does it keep things like favourites alerts and reviews? _


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay so life is still kicking my ass but I have the next chapter planned practically sentence by sentence so just need to write it up, defiantly shouldn't take as long as this one. Reviews are love._

* * *

**Only Time, Chapter Eighteen. **

_**17 Weeks.**_

The end of Kurt's Seventeenth week of pregnancy couldn't come quickly enough. Things had started to cool down a little; Wes' regionals schedule seemed never ending as competition day drew closer and closer. But realistically the amount of hours of practice had cut severely after Kurt's collapse, instead Wes spent the time they would have spent practicing going over and over his 'game plan' as he liked to call it. Some moments almost had Kurt wishing they would just have a fully-fledged practice the amount of time his friend spent worrying over the details.

In fact, Wes had given in so much that Friday night practice, the day before competition mind you, only lasted one hour.

"Okay, okay that's enough for tonight boys. Remember, meet here in full uniform tomorrow at noon."

Wes waved them way, most of the Warblers were happy to finally have their Friday nights to themselves again as practice would only be stepped up to more than twice a week as they got closer to Nationals, if they got through that is. Thought, not that any of them dared get drunk tonight in fear of Wes' wrath if they turned up with a hangover.

Not that Kurt and Blaine were big partiers. Mostly they would only go out if it were for dinner or a movie, not that their group of friends were the most raucous of groups so even the fact they weren't big on drinking didn't often leave them excluded. The scandals incident earlier in the year left Kurt and Blaine, Kurt especially, unwilling to try and get into the clubs and bars of Columbus with the fake ID's Sebastian had supplied them with.

So, tonight, Kurt and Blaine would let the Warbler boys get up to their usual Friday night antics and instead they were going to dinner in downtown Westerville since neither of them were in the mood to drive all the way to Breadsticks. Blaine smiled and held his hand out like a real gentleman as Kurt stepped out of the car. It was like their first date all over again as they shared beaming yet nervous smiles, their hands clasped together were clammy but now fit together with practiced ease; it was like coming home.

Kurt smoothed down his clothes as they waited to be seated; today he was dressed in black pants that had a grey pattern with a black shirt and light grey vest with a pocket handkerchief for added effect along with his 'bitch boots' as Blaine had so fondly named them. It was the most elaborate outfit Kurt had worn in weeks, for a while his clothing had stayed limited to jeans (skinny of course) with various button ups or sweaters.

However, there was one thing very different about tonight than their first date. Wes had wave them away as had become usual in the past few weeks, telling all of the Warblers to get some rest, his eyes momentarily flickering to Kurt and Blaine, flashing them a smile before walking off. The two had returned to their dorm holding hands tightly with smiles on their faces, if Kurt's eyes were a little tired he didn't say a thing because it had been so long since their last real date night. Their tradition of Wednesday date nights had gone downhill over the last few weeks as Kurt was always so tired, but tonight he was determined to make it through dinner with his boyfriend.

"Blaine, do you mind if I shower first so I can pick out my outfit?" Kurt said sweetly as they arrived back.

Blaine instantly spotted the shy twinkle in his lovers' eyes that appeared when he wanted something. "Of course honey." Blaine kissed Kurt's pale forehead softly with a smile, though held onto the taller boys hand for a moment. "If you're tired Kurt we can stay and watch a movie in bed, tomorrow's going to be a long day." Kurt merely shrugged him off. "No Blaine, it's been a long time since our last date night and I want this." Kurt replied softly. It was true, all he really wanted right now was to regain some sense of normalcy in his life, or at least be a teenager while he still could, or at the very, very least to just spend some quality time with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

Well, according to the universe, it appeared that was in fact too much to ask. Kurt had showered, washing and conditioning his hair then styling it to perfection. He had picked out the perfect outfit whilst he danced casually around his room to the Wicked soundtrack in his underwear. Finally he was ready to put on his outfit when the universe clearly decided too many things were going right for Kurt Hummel this week.

Yes Kurt's skinny jeans had always been very skinny, so skinny that in the words of Blaine they appeared 'painted on'. But never had he faced this much trouble trying to get them over his hips and fastened. "Blaine-" Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice small as he tried to fight back tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Honey what's wrong?" Blaine peered out of the bathroom sans shirt. "I can't, I can't get my pants fastened. I'm getting fat." A sob broke through at the end of Kurt's sentence as a silent tear ran down his cheek. "Come here." Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, running a soothing hand over his boyfriend's back. "You know this is a good sign, right?" Blaine pulled back, lowering his hands to Kurt's exposed abdomen where he could feel a clear change.

Maybe Kurt had been growing at such a slow rate thus far that no physical change could be easily spotted to someone who saw him on a daily basis but now that Blaine was touching his stomach, alongside the clear evidence of nonfastening pants, it was obvious to the palms of Blaine's hands touching Kurt's swollen abdomen. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before kneeling down in front of the beautiful pale boy.

"Hello there sweat pea, its Daddy, well, your second Daddy. I think you gave Daddy Kurt a little shock there, you see he wears these super tight pants, and I'm pretty sure that's the reason you are here in the first place, well anyway, now that you're here he can't get them fastened, but that's okay, because he is still the most beautiful man I have ever met. I love you sweetie." Blaine stood back up and kissed Kurt firmly on the mouth and kissing up his face to dry the tears that had ran down the taller boys face.

"She's growing Kurt, she's going to be happy and healthy, and that's all because of you. Don't ever call yourself fat, no matter what you will still be the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on." Kurt sighed and let his head fall into the crook of Blaine's neck where the shorter boy could feel a smile. "I think I like sweet pea better than peanut."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh, "Me too, Kurt, me too."

And so here they were, unable to stop smiling as they ate together; their hands brushing each other's every so often causing soft affectionate eyes to meet over the table. Maybe it wasn't breadsticks, but maybe that was a good thing. There were no masses of McKinley students for them to try and avoid, there were actually very few people their own age despite the fact it was Friday night and students would have no classes the next day. The quiet atmosphere of a middle aged population allowed Kurt and Blaine to bask in each other's company, in soft conversation over the hundreds of topics laid out to them; some of which they would easily agree on and some of which their shared a friendly rivalry in opinion.

The drive back to Dalton showed the truth of Kurt's exhaustion, they had barely been driving five minutes when he passed out against his side door window.

Noon on Saturday found Kurt and Blaine in the Warblers common room waiting for Wes to finish his usual pre-game speech as the boys called it. Most were of the opinion Wes could probably coach even the worst of football teams to a win with his single-minded determination alone. Most of the younger Warblers didn't dare talk over Wes' competition speeches but Kurt and Blaine were well passed that point, in fact they were having a whispered argument in the back corner of the group.

"I can't believe you let me sleep so late Blaine! How could you! You know how long it takes me to get dressed, especially on completion day! Now my hair won't go right because I didn't have enough time and you seem to think reducing my hairspray use is conducive to my lifestyle. Don't you know me at all Blaine?" Kurt huffed out a sigh, crossing his arms with more attitude than Blaine had seen in a long time.

"I tried to explain hon-" He was cut off with a glare. "-Kurt, you were tired last night, you fell asleep in the car, today is going to be a long day, I just wanted you to get as much sleep as you can." Blaine countered in a slightly raised whisper, earning a dose of Kurt's infamous bitch glare.

"Okay boys, let's get going!" Wes shouted with a large grin plastered across his face. But Blaine could read into the others expression. They hadn't practiced nearly as much as Wes had wanted, especially after cutting down hours after Kurt's collapse. He wasn't nearly as confident as usual. Not that it would make much difference, it had been years since the Warblers had made it past Regionals, and sometimes even sectionals. It seemed in the twenty first century the judges just weren't as impressed by A-Capella as they once were.

The drive to Lima was a long one. This year's regional competition was being held at McKinley High School and Blaine knew Kurt was somewhat excited to be going. Blaine knew Kurt missed his friends in New Directions, especially Mercedes. Yet, instead of appearing excited or enthusiastic about the competition and seeing his friends, Kurt was point blank ignoring Blaine. The brown eyed boy could only assume the earlier discrepancy about the lack of time to do his hair had left Kurt in a mood with Blaine that would more than likely last all the way to competition time, if he was lucky.

Blaine couldn't help but sigh, earning him another death glare from his boyfriend. The mood swings and hormone induced rages left Blaine rather exasperated, but by now he was becoming very aware there was nothing to do but allow Kurt to come back to him by himself and just help him along; be it by a gentle hand over Kurt's or just a touch of an arm around a waist or shoulder, when Kurt was ready he would relax into Blaine's touch and mumble apologies about childish tantrums.

However, the almost two hour bus ride found Blaine with his arm limp behind Kurt's back, waiting, as usual, for the taller boy to relax back into his arm, but it never happened. The entire journey was spent in a silence thick with tension.

On sight of Rachel and the New Directions Kurt's whole demeanour seemed to change within a moment. There was a smile plastered across his face as he jogged lightly across the parking lot to the back doors of the school where he flung himself into an awaiting Mercedes' arms. Blaine felt a small pang of jealously (and then gilt because of said jealously) because he couldn't seem to make his boyfriend smile like that today.

Blaine blinked hard and sighed, hanging his head as he watched Kurt talk animatedly with the girls of New Directions. Things were like a roller coaster with Kurt of late, he just wanted things to go back to normal. Okay so they could never go back to normal, things had changed for good now, but he wanted them to stay on the same path for a while, hoping this feeling of up and down and round every which way would become smooth sailing soon. Yes, this was never going to be easy, but lately he didn't know which Kurt he was going to get when he woke up in the mornings, much less when he blinked and the Kurt from less than a second ago was replaced by the cold hard Ice Queen.

Wes began herding the Warblers into the school to their dressing room for his usual pre-competition pep talk. Blaine sighed and walked slowly over to get Kurt to come along or Wes would probably get agitated very quickly. Blaine sidled up beside the chestnut haired boy quietly before whispering in his ear. "Come on, time to go."

Kurt jumped a little in surprise but laughed it off, sliding his hand down to grasp Blaine's "Okay" he muttered before turning back to the girls who had watched the exchange with wide eyed expressions as though they were about to squeal over the cuteness.

"Hey Blaine." They chorused with happy smiles as usual. Rachel and Mercedes gave him hugs and Finn greeted him with a "Hey dude" and a fist bump. "Hi you guys, sorry I have to steal Kurt away or Wes will go mad." Blaine laughed and the others joined in. Over the summer Kurt and Blaine had introduced the Warblers and the New Directions and by now both teams were getting on like a house of fire.

It was almost as though that morning had never happened as Kurt and Blaine waited with the rest of the Warblers back stage. Blaine was gently massaging Kurt's shoulders as Kurt leaned back into his chest, eyes closed as the curly haired boy muttered soft words into the taller boys' ear, breath ghosting over the sensitive spot behind his ear. "You're going to be great; we are going to be great. Like I said the last time; it's adorable, you're adorable." Kurt chuckled lightly, remembering the first time he had a duet with Blaine in front of a competition audience.

They had been just weeks into their relationship; everything was new as they found how they worked together; not just vocally but as people. Now here they were a year later, knowing each other inside out so their bodies moved in synch without even realising they were doing it and their voices and minds so perfectly harmonised. This time they were singing a song they knew so perfectly, it was so them, it was everything that was just so _KurtandBlaine._

_Made a wrong turn once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life…_

This time both boys were filled with confidence as they sung. Even though there future was unclear, the path now lying before them was not one they had ever expected but they were finally accepting it with open arms because they knew that no matter what they had each other and that was enough to make it through.

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._


End file.
